My Mistake
by Shonex
Summary: Sometimes when you're given a warning, you're supposed to follow it. It's meant to protect you from future problems. When a young girl, Anna, takes matters into her own hands, she screws up and winds in a completely different timeline. Those who she used to call family are all turned against her. But, yet, she's still determined to SAVE them all. Even if it kills her. (HIATUS)
1. Unfamiliarity

**What in the actual...I don't know what encouraged me to do this, but...here's a random story that was born out of my crazy imagination. This is using the Underfell AU which I DO NOT OWN. Please go support the original creators of the AU...if you can find them. I don't know where they are. Probably on some weird Tumblr page. AAAAAANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hey, reading's over. QUIT READIN' THE TEXT!**

* * *

"kid, you're going to be in a BIG mess if you're not careful," Sans said,"timelines aren't a joke for someone to mess around with,"

Sans' words sailed right over my head at the time. I didn't listen to his warning because I felt that what I was doing was harmless, fun, exciting. Oh how wrong I was...

Anyways, my name is Anna Sathe. My last name is pronounced "Say-the". I'm an eleven year old girl that wound up in the Underground...AGAIN. I wore a white sweater with a black treble clef on the center. I had a blue scarf, a blue ankle-length skirt, and black/white checkered loafers. My clarinet was strapped onto my back. My dark red hair wasn't tied into cornrows anymore, but just sort of hanged, waist length, behind me. A lock of it covered my left eye. I actually liked this new look. When I had unbraided my hair, it just sort of unfolded like that. I really should cut my hair...naaaah. Anyways...I should explain how this all happened, just to get you up to speed.

Like Frisk used to, I have the power to RESET, SAVE, and LOAD. I access these abilities through the diary I carry. Writing down what I've been through SAVEs the world. Picturing the events in my head allows me to LOAD. RESET, however...I...I don't know. I have never done a RESET before. Sure...Other Me had done one...but...I have no idea how. Anyways, the diary. I figured that since I could go back to the places I wrote in the journal, I'd be able to write in that Gerson hadn't died in my timeline and the timeline would continue like normal. Unfortunately, that didn't go so well; I can only go back to times that actually HAPPENED. Writing in something that never came to be is messing with the timeline, the one thing Sans warned me about. Too late now...

So, here I am, in this dark room again. The sunlight pours in from above and hits my head. My clarinet was broken once again; I could hear the pieces rattling inside the case. Luckily, my diar-

Oh no...the pages are blank. Well what am I going to do now!? There was a whole month's work of progress in there! I'm going to have to write it again...but...what if something worse happens...not to mention I can't remember every detail that led up to the monsters being freed. If I were to write something that didn't happen, the timeline would just get worse...I'd better get moving. Heading to the next room, I see a golden flower sitting in the center. Flowey. I was definitely wary, because I remembered what Flowey tried to do to me when I had first met him. But, when he turned to me, he looked at me with a face full of fright.

"W-who are you and what are you doing here?" Flowey asks,"Don't you know it's dangerous down here!?"

Flowey would look about the room in a frantic way, as if he was hiding from someone.

"Uh, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine,"Flowey answers,"Sorry if I scared you,"

Who is this guy and what has he done with Flowey? It's almost as if he's a completely different person. This is not the Flowey I used to know...this Flowey is much more caring and genuine with his words. Not a single syllable that came out of his mouth was laced with poison or malice. If this was a trick, it was a good one.

"No, I'm actually glad to see someone familiar," I say.

"F-familiar...who exactly ARE you?" He questions.

Flowey doesn't remember...then...where am I? I know that this is the Underground, but...if Flowey doesn't know who I am then that must mean that I'm in a completely different timeline, right? And if this is a different timeline, then that explains why the pages in my diary are blank. Whenever I get into a different timeline, the diary RESETs.

"Okay, um, listen," I begin,"I know you, and you know me, okay? But...not in this timeline,"

I let that thought sink in for a bit. Flowey goes along with it, strangely enough.

"Not in THIS timeline? Then...that means you must've messed up," Flowey says,"You messed with the timelines and screwed up completely. Normally, I remember every RESET and LOAD, but...you're completely unfamiliar,"

Flowey then gives a look of realization and hope.

"But...if YOU still have the power, then I have no choice but to help you through the Underground,"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really,"

"Sorry, but if I don't know you, the others won't as well," Flowey says,"And...they're not very...ahem...as...merciful. So, please, let me help you!"

He has a point. And...not AS merciful? What does he mean by that? Well, standing around won't help me find out. I take Flowey out of the ground and he wraps his vine around my neck. He stood atop my left shoulder, his head next to mine. A shadow is then cast on both of us. We turn our faces to whoever it was...Toriel.

"Hello, child," She says,"My name is Toriel. I rule this place,"

Though her face showed Toriel, she...looked different. A LOT different. Her robe was black and had a white delta symbol on it. Her sleeves and pants were white, however. Her eyes just unnerved me when I looked at them, they were yellow with red pupils. She was smiling at us, but...I...I didn't feel safe. Maybe it was the outfit, maybe it was the vacant smile, I don't know. I noticed that Flowey wasn't speaking. Turning to him, he looked at Toriel with a saddened face. I'm guessing that Toriel doesn't know who Flowey is...well duh, he's a random flower out of nowhere! And "Ruler?" I thought that Toriel was the "caretaker" of the RUINS...I'm definitely in the wrong timeline...

Toriel holds a hand out for us. I carefully take it and she pulls me off the ground. With Toriel leading me by the arm, I'm taken into the RUINS once more. None of this felt familiar, none of it did.

"This way, child," She says,"We're going home,"

Home? But...

I had to get out of here, I need my timeline back...

* * *

 **First chapter down. This is going to be something that I'll develop alongside my other story. This isn't really a sequel so much as a "what-if" story. But...if I feel like it then I'll tweak some of the future chapters to make it involved with the story. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, leave a review. I need to know what's going to make this better. Feedback helps SO much more than you think it does. Until then!**


	2. Trapped Within

**I'm actually more excited for this story than I am for "Connected Hearts"! Is that a bad thing?...NAH! It'll be fine, I promise. Anyways, this story is going to focus around what exactly happened to make all of the monsters suddenly switch from good to bad. You can't just flip a verse and say that this happened because alternate universe. Everything has a reason for it, I've learned that making these stories. This is why I love criticism, it helps with SO. MANY. THINGS! But I digress, enjoy the chapter and thanks for taking the time to read this.**

 **STOP READING THE TEXT ALREADY, THE A/N IS OVER! YOU NEVER LEARN!**

* * *

Toriel lead me into her home and headed into the living room. I'm standing at the door and taking this small moment to look around. The place...actually looked normal. Toriel hadn't done a single thing to it...and yet the atmosphere still made me uncomfortable. Flowey taps on my neck with one of his leaves to get my attention.

"Look over there," He says.

He points towards a kid peeking out of their room. It was Frisk. They were staring at me with the same look they always had; their eyes were closed like always. The kid waves to me and ducks back into their room, leaving the door open. I head towards the room and step inside. This is where I noticed some changes. Unlike the children's room it USED to be, this one didn't have the bunk bed from before; there was only a small bed for one person. Furthermore, there was no big wardrobe, but a dresser. If you walked into the room and looked towards the left, you'd see a walk-in closet. Those were the only differences, but they were definitely there. I look at Frisk, who smiles a bit at my presence. It's almost as if he hasn't seen a chi-...oh wait.

"Hello, what's your name?" Frisk asks.

He...he actually spoke! My mouth drops open a small bit and Frisk just tilts their head at me, confused at my surprised face. I quickly compose myself and realize that I hadn't introduced myself to Flowey either. I clear my throat and speak.

"My name is Anna," I say,"Glad to meet you both,"

"My name's Frisk, nice to meet you too!" Frisk says.

"So Anna's your name, right?" Flowey asks,"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I sorta forgot that you didn't know who I was," I respond,"I've been around you so long in the other timelines I guess I sorta just assumed you would know who I was,"

"Understood," Flowey says,"It's nice to see you again, Frisk!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" I ask.

"Well, yeah!" Flowey says,"I sit directly under Mount Ebott to help humans who have unfortunately made their way here,"

"You know...I never really understood why coming here was a bad idea," I say,"Care to explain?"

"Well, I can do that, but you have to pay attention VERY closely,"

Basically how the story went, is that after both Chara and Asriel died, King Asgore had enough of humanity and sought out to destroy mankind not for freedom, but just for the sake of having revenge. I'd heard this story about Asriel and Chara, but to see Asgore actually outright WANT the destruction of something isn't like him. More proof that I'm in a completely messed up timeline...but...maybe I can do something. It'll be dramatically more dangerous, however, Flowey warned that the other monsters went along with Asgore's plan. They all shared the same hatred for humans. Not a single person who fell down here was spared. Frisk was lucky enough to still be alive and well. Maybe I can help them like I helped my friends in the other timeline. All it's going to take is the strength to go along with the plan. And if things get messy, then I have all the retries I need.

"Personally, I think you should just stay here, with Toriel and me!" Frisk says.

That doesn't sound like Frisk...I understand they love Toriel, but they had left her in the RUINS in other timelines...right?

"I know that you probably don't want to stay here, but...it's much safer than going out there and getting killed,"

I stare at Frisk for a bit. As much as I would like to stay here and be safe, I can't just hesitate because of something like my death. Sure, I may die, but everyone else will have all of their problems solved. The death of one person, the safety of many, which one outweighs the other? I turn to leave the room and grab the doorknob, but Frisk pulls me back.

"She'll never let you go," They say,"Not without a FIGHT. You'll be stuck here,"

"I'm sorry, but I have to," I respond.

With Flowey next to me, I head outside and into the living room where Toriel is. She's sitting in that big chair of hers, reading a book about snails. I faintly recall that same book being read by the Toriel in my timeline. She hears my footsteps and looks up at me, flashing that smile of hers. Something was off about it, I could sense ulterior motives behind that face. I push those thoughts away from my mind and ask in the kindest voice I could muster.

"Can you tell me a way out of the RUINS?"

Of course, I already know where to go, but I just thought asking her and letting me leave was the better option. I hear footsteps and turn around to see Frisk peeking around the corner, motioning for me to stop what I was doing and come back into the children's room with them. I shake my head, refusing, and turn back to Toriel. Her smile was gone, and she's giving me a blank look. My heart practically drops at what she does next. Getting out of her chair, she walks up to me, that same blank look on her face. I hear Frisk fleeing back into their room and closing the door while this is happening. She places her hand upon my head and crouches down, looking at me in the eyes. The words that come out of her mouth fill me with dread.

"There is no way out of the RUINS, child. This is your home now," she says,"Don't. Even. Think. About. Leaving,"

She places her hand off of my head and goes back into her chair. She picks up the book again and begins reading it again. I'm frozen to the spot, absolutely petrified from what just occurred. The air suddenly felt a lot more heavy than normal. Once again, I hear Frisk come back to see what's going on.

"Psst!" They say, trying to call me back to the room.

I don't move. Toriel speaks aloud.

"We're having cinnamon-butterscotch pie to celebrate your arrival," She says,"It's baking right now, head to your room while it's finishing up,"

I can't move...my terror filled thoughts prevented me from doing so. Toriel gets slightly frustrated, her patience wearing off very quickly. She snaps the book shut, the sound of it echoing. She speaks, her voice gradually getting louder. Her face is darkened. Flowey is just about done with all of this, he hides his head in my hair.

"Head. To. Your. ROOM!"

That did it, I scurry off down the hall and close the door. Frisk is curled up under the sheets, hiding from all of the commotion. I walk over to the bed and take the sheets off slowly. They seem absolutely horrified. Considering what I've seen people do, that was pretty tame of Toriel. What in the world has been going on for Frisk to cower over something like THAT? There must have been something that made Frisk completely terrified of Toriel. I can't imagine what it might be...

"How are you holding up, Frisk?" I ask.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry, she's done worse," They answer.

Worse...? I have a feeling that things are only going to get darker from here on out...

"What do you mean 'worse?'," I ask.

Frisk jumps off the bed and turns to me. They turn around slowly and stop there.

"You promise not to freak out?" They ask.

"I...I'm sorry, but I can't promise that..." I respond.

"It was worth a shot..."

Flowey and I brace ourselves for the worst. Frisk pulls up the back of their shirt and my mouth drops open in shock. Their back was covered in burn marks. They were everywhere and I mean _everywhere_. I turn to Flowey and he's frozen to the spot. Frisk puts down their shirt again and turns to me. Seeing my face, they try and comfort me.

"Hey, hey, it's alright!" They say,"Just don't leave and you have nothing to worry about,"

Toriel actually _hurt_ a child just to keep them from leaving...what in the...

"A-are you okay!?" I say, concerned.

"I'm fine, if me being alive didn't already explain that," Frisk said.

"How long have they been there!?" Flowey asks.

"You mean they never told you?" I ask.

"Never!"

"But why!?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Just calm down, okay?" Frisk says,"We should get some rest,"

Frisk walks over to a flower pot on the dresser in his room. He takes the golden flower out of it and puts it in the trashcan. They walk over to Flowey and hold their hands out. Flowey untangles from around my neck and goes to Frisk. Frisk places them in the flowerpot and leaves them on the dresser. Climbing into bed, Frisk covers their head with the pillow. Seeing nowhere else to sleep, I walk towards the bed and sleep on the opposite end from Frisk. Dozing off, I think about how I'm going to escape this place.

Getting past Toriel won't be easy, that was perfectly clear.

* * *

 **I found the idea for Underfell Toriel's personality by seeing the way she was portrayed in fanart. It's amazing how many things you can find out just by looking at a picture. Personality, plot, emotion...there's no end to it! I hope that the way I made Toriel sound in this timeline fit the way she's supposed to be. Just going to let you off on something. Nobody is completely evil, just like how nobody is completely good. I'm not going to explain what that means in this story, I'm going to let you guys interpret it. And as always, thank you for reading this chapter of my story. Be sure to Review, Favorite, or Follow if you enjoyed it. Until then!**


	3. Leaving Home

**Next chapter, up and at the ready. Yep, I'm definitely more excited about this story. I'm starting to think it's having a negative effect on my sleeping patterns...Nah, they were already bad. Anyways, we're moving out of the RUINS! You guys excited? I am! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for taking the time out of your day to read it. Until then!**

 **C'MON ALREADY! I'VE TOLD YOU TO STOP READIN' ME!**

* * *

"When the storm passes over, we can all go back home, okay, Anna?"

"But...what if there's nothing left for us there?"

"What do you mean?"

"That storm...it...it destroyed a large part of our town...what if our home isn't there anymore?"

"It'll be alright. We've been strong for so long, what are the odds that things will fall apart now?"

"I hope you're right..."

The last talk I had with my father was still fresh in my mind. To be honest, the memories of my timeline put me in very high spirits. I had hope that things were going to turn out okay, like Dad said. And when I finally help everybody and get my timeline back, I can go back home with my family. I can see Dad, my brother, Sans, and all the others again. I wonder how they're all doing at home. Are they looking for me? Most likely, Papyrus is probably worrying his head like crazy. Not to mention this is the second time Dad has had to deal with me disappearing. I'm REALLY going to get it from him later. I wake up and realize that Frisk is nowhere to be seen. I get out of bed and walk over to Flowey. He was already awake and ready to go. He seemed to be waiting for me to get up because as soon as I left the bed he tried to get my attention.

"Anna, you're the last one up," Flowey says.

So looks like everyone was already off doing their own thing...besides Flowey, who couldn't move anywhere. I pick up the flowerpot that Flowey was in and head out of the room I was in. When I got to the living room, I noticed that Toriel was once again reading that book of hers and telling a story to Frisk, who was eating a slice of pie. Once she notices me step into the room, she gives me that same smile of hers. Unlike last time, however, I wasn't fooled. The smile she gave me only sent a chill down my spine. As soon as I saw it, I looked away, not wanting to see that gigantic lie that was plastered onto her face. What happened a while ago was a dead giveaway that she wasn't the person I thought she was. She points towards the kitchen.

"The pie finished baking a while ago," she says,"We saved part of it for you to eat,"

I nod at her words and head into a kitchen. Indeed, there was a slice of pie on a small plate. I guess as long as I don't leave, she'll act similar to the Toriel I know in the other timeline. The pie slice was rather large. I was a bit intimidated by its size, but I've never tasted any part of a cinnamon-butterscotch pie before. In the other timeline, I gave mine to Asgore. So...I should probably savor this while I'm still here. Unfortunately, that didn't seem like it would be the case. I heard Toriel shout from the next room. She sounded rather angry.

"What do you mean, let them go!?" She yells,"They're going to _die_ out there if they leave!"

Flowey looks towards me and nods towards the wall. I walk towards the entrance to the kitchen, peeking out from behind the wall into the living room. Frisk was talking with Toriel. Toriel towered over Frisk, giving them a stern look. Frisk looks back up at Toriel, a courageous look on their face. Their legs were shaking, but their upper half stood with confidence...with _determination_.

"Probably, but they aren't happy here!" Frisk says,"They have their family to go home to!"

"Well, they should've stayed above ground then!" Toriel counters,"It's their fault for coming here in the first place!"

"That gives you no right to keep them here against their will!"

"I'm not letting those merciless idiots hurt MY child!"

"SHE ISN'T YOURS!"

"ENOUGH!"

There was a flame and a bright light. I ducked back into the kitchen and listened as a cry of pain pierces the air. Then, silence. Anticipating that things were going to get worse, I put away the Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie and it fades into my ITEMs. Peeking around the corner again, Frisk is clutching their arm, injured. Their entire arm, going from the tip of their fingers to their right shoulder, was scorched. Flowey gasps, his mouth dropping open. Regardless of them being hurt, Frisk stands taller than before, unmoved and undeterred.

"Now, I expect you to listen to these words carefully!" Toriel snaps,"Any more words spoken of her "leaving" and more than just that arm will be burnt! IS. THAT. CLEAR?"

Frisk nods and quickly heads back into their room. They close the door rather loudly, frustrated. I carefully step out of the kitchen and into the living room, holding Flowey close as if he was the only monster existing. Toriel sits in her chair, watching the fire in the fireplace blaze about. If silence could be used as a weapon, I'd be bruised by now. The quietness of this room was suffocating. I walked past Toriel and into the hallway. As I walked towards the room Frisk was in, Flowey speaks.

"Remember when I said that it's dangerous down here?" He asks,"What happened earlier is one of the main reasons. Humans that make it down here are usually stuck with Toriel. If they manage to pass her, the monsters outside of the RUINS finish them off,"

Opening the children's room door, I see Frisk sitting on the bed, holding their arm, sniffling. I slowly close the door and walk to where Frisk was, setting the flowerpot Flowey was in on the bed. Sitting down with Flowey between Frisk and I, I speak.

"Are you okay, Frisk?"

Frisk nods weakly.

"Like I said, she's done far worse,"

As I nod back to them in understanding, Frisk looks towards the walk-in closet.

"Well, what do you usually do when she's mad?" I ask.

"I hide...in there," Frisk says,"She calms down after a while,"

Frisk points towards the walk-in closet.

"Why does she get mad?" Flowey asks.

"I try and sneak out from time to time..." Frisk says, before jumping off the bed.

Frisk turns to me, an urgent look on their face. They grab both of my shoulders and stare me in the eyes.

"You have to go, and I mean NOW," They say.

"But how am I going to-"

"Toriel's in the living room, right?" Frisk asks,"If that's the case, you can just slip right by her!"

Frisk grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. I grab Flowey on the path out into the hallway. Creeping around the corner, I begin to descend the stairs. Frisk stands on the top steps, watching for any sort of apparent danger. I look back up at them, a concerned look being given.

"Are you going to be okay up there?" I ask.

"I'll be fine, now go before she finds out what we're up to," They answer.

"You should listen to Frisk, Anna," Flowey says,"This is probably one of the few chances we'll ever get to escape,"

Nodding, I continue to walk down the stairs, holding Flowey in his flowerpot. As soon as I reach the bottom, I break off into a sprint, winding around corners as I go. Seeing the door, I pick up the speed and hurry to reach the door. So close...Just as I begin to touch one of the circular handles, my hand is set ablaze. I cry out in pain and begin fling it about, extinguishing the flames. Looking behind me, I see Toriel. Her face is darkened and she seems bigger than before. She walks towards me, and I try to pull open the door. I manage to inch it open a small bit, but the way through isn't large enough for me.

"I told you that you can't leave," Toriel says,"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving!"

I try to open the door again, but I have to pull my hand away from the incoming fireballs.

"If you leave, you'll _die_ ," She says,"I'm _helping_ you. Stay here,"

"Toriel, I'd really like to do that, but I can't, sorry,"

"Child-"

"NO!"

Toriel raises her eyebrows and then gives a glare.

"No?" She says,"Fine, I see how it is,"

-BATTLE START-

* * *

 **Toriel blocks the way.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP: 20/20**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 ***Check Talk**

* * *

"That's Toriel, the Queen," Flowey says,"She's pretty balanced in attack and defense. Her attacks shouldn't be too hard to dodge. Just make sure to not let yourself get cornered. Mobility is always important,"

Toriel sends columns of fire after me. They sort of home in on my location and overlap with each other. I manage to slip between them, having recognized this attack from the other timeline.

"Why do you refuse to let me leave!?"

"You'll **die** if you leave the RUINS, go upstairs,"

"No, and you can't stop me,"

Toriel pauses for a moment. She then takes a deep breath and holds her hand out, a flame surrounding it.

"Very well then, no MERCY for you," She says,"If you won't listen, the only option is by force,"

* * *

 **Toriel looks through you**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP: 20/20**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM *MERCY**

* * *

 ***Spare Flee**

* * *

"They'll kill you," Toriel says,"I'm letting you stay here, where you're safe!"

"There's a difference between 'letting' and 'forcing'," I counter,"You should know that!"

Toriel's next attack consisted of a spiral of flames that circled around me. This attack was completely different from the ones I'd seen the Toriel from my timeline use. They eventually closed in on me and I was forced to slip between the small openings. As soon as I wrestled free from that spiral, more came. I took damage, but I was still going on strong. Luckily, Flowey wasn't burnt in the slightest.

* * *

 **Toriel is acting aloof**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP: 14/20**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM *MERCY**

* * *

 ***Spare Flee**

* * *

Toriel was speeding up her attacks. I had to keep a constant pace otherwise I'd be burnt beyond recognition. A while later, I see Frisk peeking around the corner to where we were fighting. They were holding a shirt in their hands. I glanced at them for a moment, but acted as if I hadn't seen them. Whatever Frisk was planning, they couldn't be disturbed. Frisk forms a running stance and waits for Toriel to raise her flame-covered hand. As soon as she casts it high above her head, Frisk runs at her. They jump and pull the shirt they had over her eyes. She yelps and stumbles backwards. Frisk moves out of the way as she falls to the ground.

"GET MOVING!" They yell.

I nod and pull the door open. Toriel begins to scramble to her feet, trying to keep me from leaving. Frisk rushes towards the RUINS door and pushes it close. I couldn't hear anything at all. Flowey looks about at the forest we were in. Here I was again, back in Snowdin Forest. I was actually a bit relieved. Everything seemed somewhat normal.

"Nowhere to go but onward," Flowey says.

Nodding, I head down the snowy path. Like before, the trees seemed to grab and swipe at me with their branching arms. The branch I saw from earlier was there too. Stepping over it, I kept walking, waiting for it to break...

SNAP

There it was. The bridge from before was there, and I pick up my speed. As I finally reach the bridge, footsteps can be heard. Not a moment later, a voice calls out.

"well, look what we have here,"

And somehow, I felt my sins crawling on my back.

* * *

 **Why am I excited for this story, you ask? Well, let's just say that after a few days of looking at Underfell, I have now found my favorite pairing. Not to mention I find that Underfell has a TON of potential. That's why when I saw the chance to make an Underfell fanfic, I jumped at the opportunity. Anyways, if you guys enjoyed this chapter, review, favorite, or follow for updates on this story. Until then!**


	4. Doggone Monsters

**Out of the RUINS we are. Away from havoc?...Not quite. There's still the rest of the Underground to explore. And, as custom with my stories, I MUST REPLY TO ALL REVIEWS OF THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **zachanikwano - Glad you enjoyed the ending! And don't worry, I plan to finish all of my stories. Anyways, I completely understand your satisfaction with having Anna around. It's probably because Frisk is usually the center focus of many Undertale fanfictions. I just try not to make my OCs Mary Sues. It's not as hard as some make it sound. Just add some flaws and exercise them when necessary.**

 **StarBee20 - You did not just do that.**

"they did it," Sans says,"nice job, kid,"

 **Kiryma - You want me to dedicate an entire chapter to Toriel curbstomping monsters? I mean, I can manage that, but really? Wait...no, I'd like to see that too. I just didn't want to go through the entire RUINS and show every monster, but I suppose it would've been better to add some more. Future chapters including this one will fix that issue.**

"Personally, I feel like we NEED more monster curbstomping chapters," Toriel says.

"Is this your story!?" Shonex questions,"NO, NOW GIT!"

 **Wolfstar04 - Watch some more and figure it out...I shan't forsake your pleasure by spoiling the chapters!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Until then!**

* * *

So here I was, face to face with a semi-familiar face. It was Sans. Like Toriel, he looked a lot different than the way I used to remember him. For one, he didn't wear a blue hoodie, but a black one. The furry parts of the hoodie were also more spiky and stuck out more than the Sans from my timeline. His shorts were black too, and had two yellow stripes running down a side of it. He had yellow socks with red shoes. The look he was giving me didn't comfort me at ALL. It was a grin, sure, but he had sharp teeth instead of the straight ones the other Sans had. One of his teeth was gold. The light within his eyes was red instead of white.

"what's a kid like yourself doing here?" Sans asks.

I say nothing.

"not much of a talker, huh?"

Still nothing.

"...oh well," He says, shrugging,"anyways, you're a human, right? yeah, you're lucky you didn't meet my brother, papyrus,"

I had forgotten how cold Snowdin Forest was. As the wind blows through, I shudder slightly. I couldn't hug myself to warm up because I was holding Flowey in his flowerpot. Flowey, seeing that I wasn't going to speak to someone I didn't know, spoke up for me.

"Hello, Sans," He says.

Sans looks at Flowey and his smile falters.

"oh. you," He says,"i thought you'd fled back into the RUINS,"

"It's nice to see you too..." Flowey says back, trying to ignore Sans' words.

"coming down here might have been the worst decision of your entire life," Sans says to me,"down here, it's kill or be killed,"

I flinch at those words. I vaguely remember Flowey in the other timeline reminding me of that. Luckily, I got everything solved over there. It's a bit strange how Flowey and Frisk seem like the only friendly ones. I don't know how Sans is going to be. How's Papyrus going to be? I hope he isn't too bad.

"papyrus has been looking for a human for a LONG time," Sans says.

He edges closer to me, his grin coming back even bigger than before. A red light comes from his left eye.

"and i don't imagine things are going to turn out well if he finds you," He says, chuckling,"the townsfolk are looking for someone like you too. what to do..."

"Listen, we'd like to talk,"Flowey says,"Really, we'd love to, but we have to get going and-"

"go where? i didn't say you could _leave_ ," Sans says,"nah, you're stickin' with me, kid,"

Flowey looks towards me with a concerned look. His face just gets even more worried when he sees that the color has practically drained from my face.

"What do we do?" Flowey asks.

"...Alright," I say.

"W-WHAT!?"

"oh look! the human can speak!" Sans says, feigning surprise,"bout time,"

Sans walks behind me and leads me through the gate over the bridge. The odd thing is that the bridge was made correctly this time. Sans had to use a key to unlock it. I take a look at the forest around us. Everything besides Sans and the gate looked normal. I'm just glad to see not everything has changed in this timeline. Well, the cold could use a few tweaks...

"y'know, i was expecting some other kid to come out here," Sans explains,"have ya seen 'em?"

Flowey gives me another look. This one makes him look unsure.

"No," I lie.

A sigh of relief comes from Flowey.

"you really do not say much, do you?" Sans asks.

"Take a hint!" Flowey says.

"i'm not sure if i can,"

"SANS! WHERE DID YOU GO OFF TO?" a voice calls out.

That loud voice could only belong to one person. Papyrus steps into view shortly after and I'm out in the open. There was nothing to conceal me from sight anywhere. Sure, there was the sentry stand, but I was already caught. As soon as Papyrus spots me, he gives a malicious grin.

"A HUMAN!" Papyrus says,"SANS, YOU FINALLY PUT YOURSELF TO WORK, APPARENTLY!"

Sans just frowns at those words.

"thanks for the positive reinforcement, bro," he mumbles, deadpan.

Like I feared, Papyrus was different as well. He had black armor that spiked out near his shoulder blades. His scarf was still red, thankfully, but it felt like a complete juxtaposition with the Papyrus I remember in the other timeline. This guy wore black pants, something I'd never thought he'd do, and had red boots, like the Papyrus I know. He had a large gray broadsword strapped to his back.

"NOW THAT WE HAVE A HUMAN, PEOPLE ARE FINALLY GOING TO GIVE ME THE RESPECT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, RIGHTFULLY DESERVE!" Papyrus claims.

"uh, papyrus, i was planning on keeping the kid, ya know," Sans replies,"she isn't the same human that usually comes through here. i want her to stick around,"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS, SANS,"Papyrus says,"YOU'LL JUST LAZE ABOUT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO. WE MIGHT AS WELL USE THE HUMAN FOR SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT! ASGORE NEEDS THIS HUMAN'S SOUL,"

"i wouldn't be if you would stop treating me as someone below you..." Sans mumbles.

"ANYWAYS, HUMAN! YOU SHALL GO NO FURTHER! PURSUE ME IF YOU WISH TO MEET YOUR END!" Papyrus warns,"NYE-HEH-HEH!"

Papyrus walks off a while later. Well looks like someone got a morality boost. I look over towards Sans, who's staring at the ground, lost in thought. He's mumbling under his breath, seemingly angry. Flowey warns me to stay away, but I move over to him.

"Something the matter?" I ask.

"why do you care?" He questions,"he always does this,"

"I'm sorry?"

"every day, always the same thing," Sans says,"'do this, do that'. 'why can't you make yourself more useful?'. i'm sick of it,"

"So...what are you going to do about it?" I ask.

"i don't know, put up with it i guess," Sans says,"papyrus hasn't done anything besides that yet. ignoring it shouldn't be too hard,"

"You shouldn't will yourself to go through things you can't take,"

"seriously, why do you care?"

"Because I can,"

* * *

Sans and I walk through Snowdin Forest, him deciding to lead me towards the town. I was a bit iffy on whether to go there or not, but I didn't really have a choice seeing as Sans wouldn't let me go anywhere else. I knew all too well how strong this guy was. I really don't feel like picking a fight with him right now. I had to stop to write in my diary about what happened. Like I said earlier, writing down what happened in my diary SAVEs the world. I had to write a summary because Sans was getting impatient. Along the way, we met Doggo. Doggo was wearing a gray tank top with tiger printed pants.

"Since you've been in another timeline, I'm assuming you know what blue attacks are?" Flowey asks.

"Of course," I answer.

Sans just stands there, watching the two of us speak. He closes his eyes and thinks to himself some more. While all of this is going on, Doggo jumps out from behind the sentry station and draws both of his daggers. He plunges the glowing blue one in his right hand straight through my chest. Luckily, I didn't take any damage because I wasn't moving. Doggo growls, showing all of his canine teeth.

 **-BATTLE START-**

* * *

 **Doggo is growling at you.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP:20/20**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 ***Check Pet**

* * *

"This is Doggo," Flowey whispers,"If it wasn't for Sans, he'd be the first sentry you'd ever meet. He's also a member of the Royal Guard, and can only see moving things. Just don't move, and you should be fine,"

"Don't try and fool me into thinking you aren't there, I heard you," Doggo says,"Stay right where you are,"

"Welp, we're caught," I say.

"Who needs eyesight when your ears can show you the world?" Doggo laughs.

"What do we do now?" Flowey asks.

"I don't know..." I say, frowning.

"You're a human, right?" Doggo asks,"Ooooh, I'm going to have fun taking that SOUL of yours!"

* * *

 **Doggo is threatening Anna.**

 **SANS LV 15 HP: 1/1**

 **FIGHT *MAGIC ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 ***Gaster Blasters**

* * *

"...no..."

* * *

 **Doggo is threatening Anna**

 **SANS LV 15 HP: 1/1**

 **FIGHT MAGIC *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 **Check *Throw random stick**

* * *

A stick suddenly flies past Doggo and rolls to the ground. It was covered in a red glow. I look back at Sans and he's holding his blazing red hand out forward. He had a blank sort of look on his face. Doggo's ears perk up and he suddenly runs to go get the stick. He comes back with it in his mouth and looks at me, longing to go after it again. Both of his daggers were lying on the snow-covered ground. His eyes were dilated. Flowey nods for me to go along with it. I nod back at him and take the stick from Doggo's mouth. I give him a rub on the head and he growls at me, albeit softly. I throw the stick again, and we play fetch for some time. The Doggo that had wanted to kill me earlier was replaced by a monster whose tail couldn't be wagging any faster. Doggo sits on the ground, legs crossed, and he stares attentively at me, waiting for me to throw the stick again.

"Hey, can we go on, now?" I ask.

Doggo's ears shoot up again and he gives a shocked look. His ears go flat and he stares at me as if someone had just stolen his lunchbox.

"Doggo, please?" I plead.

"We'd really appreciate it," Flowey says.

Doggo grumbles to himself before standing up and looking me straight in the eye. He takes his dagger and places the tip of it to where it touches my neck.

"Fine, but if you tell _anyone_ about this..." Doggo warns.

"I won't!" I say.

"Promise!" Flowey adds.

Doggo nods and heads back to his sentry stand. Disappearing behind it, Flowey and I let out a sigh of relief. The two of us along with Sans continue farther into Snowdin forest.

"Thanks for playing with me! Nobody has ever done that!" A voice yells.

I turn around to see a smiling Doggo. His face was joy incarnate. He waves to me and disappears into his sentry stand again. I turn to Sans, who's been quiet for some time now.

"What was all that about?" I ask.

"what d'ya mean?" Sans questions.

"Why'd you help us?" Flowey asks.

"i dunno..."

"Don't you guys need my SOUL?"

"yeah, i guess?"

"Then why help me?" I ask,"Doggo could've solved that issue right there and then!"

"..."

"Why care?"

"cuz i can,"

* * *

 **I felt that this is a good beginning to the land known as Snowdin. We're finally out of the RUINS and moving on to more concerning things...like Papyrus' boosted ego! But we'll address that later. For now, I want you guys to tell me what you liked and what you disliked about this chapter. And the only to do that is by reviewing! I seriously hope that this becomes enjoyable for you guys. Because I personally hate Underfell's fanmade nickname "Edgetale". I cringe when I hear it, seriously. There can be a lot more to this AU than just designs. Don't judge based on appearances! That's why I want to show the potential this AU can have. And this story is my way of doing so! Anyways, if you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, or follow for more updates on this story. Until then!**


	5. Brotherly Conflict

**Guys...today is the day...where I shall finally announce...I AM COMPLETE UNDERFELL TRASH! THE CONVERSION HAS FINISHED! I am also not ashamed to say that I do not want to be rescued from this AU. Please...leave me to die in it. I MEAN THAT. Tiiiime to reply to reviews! Guys, review more. I love replying to them.**

 **Celeste-Ominous: I hope this chapter answers your prayers!**

 **cecilie: Wat?**

 **StarBee24: Stop it, please. STOP IT.**

*Angry Papyrus noises*

"keeeep going, kid," Sans says.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" Shonex yells.

 **Wolfstar04: Oh, he's planning something. I ASSURE you.**

* * *

As Sans, Flowey, and I wind around the corner on the path to wherever Sans was taking me-most likely Snowdin, I'm left wondering why Sans helped me back there with Doggo. Surely he wants me dead just like the rest of the monsters down here, so why help me out? I decide not to mull over it for too long, just to save myself some thinking. I guess this is sort of a breather. Instead of having to deal with a life-threatening situation, I'm resting...walking...either way.

There were monsters around, sure, but they didn't attack me when they got sight of Sans. Looks like hanging around him wasn't a bad decision at all. At least I'm safe...mostly. As we continue on down the path, Flowey raises a question.

"Hey, where'd Papyrus get that sword from?" He asks.

"somehow, i haven't got a clue, papyrus managed to join the royal guard," Sans says,"if you ask me, it just makes him look stupid,"

"Not that it's any of my business...but how long have you held a grudge against him?" I ask,"Your brother, I mean,"

"ever since he joined the royal guard, he began knocking me aside," Sans says,"it's like i'm his follower or somethin'. i dunno,"

"Papyrus...was let in?"

"yeah, i don't believe it either," Sans says,"still kinda find it hard too, but what am i even saying this for? you can't join the royal guard,"

"I know, I know, but I just kinda find it hard to believe," I say,"Someone like Papyrus would be the last person I would've thought to join the Royal Guard,"

Sans stops walking. He doesn't look at me.

"someone like papyrus?" He says,"you don't know papyrus. how COULD you know about him?"

He teleports in front of me. I yelp and trip (how do you even...) backwards, nearly dropping Flowey.

" **What joke are you trying to pull, kid?** "

Sans stares into my eyes. There's no sign of light from either of his eyesockets at all. Flowey looks over Sans shoulder and begins speaking.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt the tense situation here, but-"

"AHA! HUMAN, SO YOU'VE FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Welp, I'm not getting any dialogue in this chapter..." Flowey groans.

Sans backs up from me and looks towards Papyrus, who's standing at the opposite end of the path we were on. The area we were in contained a small golf course. Papyrus motioned to draw his sword to fight me, but notices Sans accompanying me again.

"OH, SANS," Papyrus says,"WHY ARE YOU STILL WITH THE HUMAN!? HAVEN'T I ALREADY EXPLAINED THAT WE NEED ITS SOUL?"

"and haven't i already explained that she's staying with me?" Sans retorts.

"SANS, SANS...DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? OH, WHO AM I KIDDING, OF COURSE NOT," Papyrus mocks,"IF YOU WERE SMARTER, YOU'D LISTEN THE FIRST TIME I SPOKE!"

Shots fired.

Sans clenches his hands into fists. He grits his teeth tightly, though it's kinda hard to tell since they're usually like that anyway. Flowey motions for me to back up a small bit and I do so without hesitation. Papyrus and Sans stared each other down, Sans being angry and Papyrus just having a bored look on his face.

"HOW IS DIFFICULT TO LISTEN TO SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS!?" Papyrus questions,"I KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT. OR WAS I MISTAKEN?"

"it's not that i find it hard to listen," Sans says,"i just don't WANT to,"

"REGARDLESS, IF I DON'T TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL, THE OTHERS SURELY WILL," Papyrus says,"BESIDES, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GO UNNOTICED? EVERYONE KNOWS THERE'S A HUMAN HERE,"

Sans gives a shocked look.

"how would... **You didn't** ,"

"IS THAT A PROBLEM? I NEVER WOULD'VE THOUGHT YOU TO BE THE CARING TYPE," Papyrus says,"PROTECTING A HUMAN OF ALL THINGS, YOU COULDN'T BE MORE _DISAPPOINTING_ ,"

Shots fired again.

Well, I'm never looking at Papyrus the same way again. I mean, when I saw that he wasn't as naive as before, I was glad. But...I'm having second thoughts.

"Anna, they're distracted!" Flowey says,"Now is the perfect time to get moving,"

I nod and begin edging off towards the side, making sure that neither one of their eyes were following me. I run for a small bit and sit down behind a tree. I set Flowey down in the snow and peek out from behind the leaves.

"when are you going to learn to stay out of my business!"

"WHENEVER YOU LEARN TO STOP BEING THE LAZIEST MONSTER IN EXISTENCE," Papyrus says,"HOW LONG HAS THIS HUMAN BEEN WITH YOU?"

"that's none of your-"

"OBVIOUSLY A LONG TIME," Papyrus assumes,"AND YET, HERE THEY ARE. _AND THERE'S NOT A SCRATCH ON THEM_ ,"

"listen already! THE HUMAN IS STAYING WITH- w-what?"

Sans turns around to find out that I'm gone. He backs up, shocked at my absence. Papyrus just gives a frustrated noise and stamps his foot angrily.

"NICE JOB AT WATCHING THE HUMAN, SANS," Papyrus mocks.

"i didn't see you telling me that she went anywhere!" Sans counters.

" _THIS_ IS WHY I ASKED YOU TO TAKE THEIR SOUL BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENED," Papyrus said,"AND JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER TIMES, YOU'VE SCREWED UP AGAIN,"

Sans grabs his skull with both of his hands, angry. Papyrus turns and walks off in silence. I'm left with a small amount of guilt swarming inside of me. I know that I shouldn't be feeling it, but...if I had been there, I could've saved Sans from hearing that last bit of insults. Plus, I can't help but think of the Sans from my timeline when I look at him, so that only rubs salt into the wounds. I pick up Flowey, get up from my hiding spot, and begin to walk over to Sans, whose still standing there, mumbling to himself.

"Anna...Anna, what are you doing!?" Flowey asks.

When he sees where I'm headed, he freezes.

"ANNA! ANNA, NO! BAD ANNA! VERY BAD ANNA!"

The sound of my rattling clarinet case (that I had forgotten was there) combined with Flowey's upset yelling causes Sans to turn in our direction. As soon as he spots me, the color drains from my face as I get a clear vision of his enraged face. Seeing me only makes it worse and he begins to stomp towards me.

" **You!** " He says.

"I warned you..." Flowey says.

Sans grabs my sweater and pulls me towards his skull, the air knocked from my lungs. I'm staring him straight in his red-engulfed eye.

" **You have a lot of nerve to run off like that!** " Sans says," **Do you want to die!? I have no problem with killing you right now!** "

The way he had me gripped made it slightly hard to breathe. If he grit his teeth any harder, he would've cracked them.

"I-I'm sorry...please, let go..." I manage to squeak out.

Sans' angry look softens a small bit and he drops me. I manage to take a few good breaths of air before I hear him speak up again.

"we're going. get up," He says.

As Sans walks off, I bring up a question as I follow behind him.

"Why do you let Papyrus do that?" I ask.

"hm?"

"Why do you let him just trample over you?" I ask,"This is clearly bothering you, so why?"

"..."

I sigh.

"Saaaans,"

"alright, alright! ...i don't often tell people this, mostly because they'd laugh at me or would just turn a blind eye..." Sans says,"i WANT to do something, but...then i remember how paps- er, PAPYRUS used to be,"

"Which was...?"

"well, he was...optimistic, caring...slightly annoying, but...that was just how papyrus was. he was himself," Sans says,"NOW, i don't know where i went wrong..."

"Hey, it isn't your fault, you know,"

"i don't need _you_ of all people to tell me that, i just...can't help but feel that it's my fault somehow,"

"Listen, regardless of how you feel, just remind yourself that you didn't mess up on anything. Some people just...don't stay on the right path," I say,"I know you probably don't need it, but...I'll help you power through it,"

As I walk alongside him on his left, he grabs my hand.

"you know, you're alright, kid,"

* * *

 **My version of Papyrus is a monster that just went off the beaten path and treated everyone as if they were inferior to him. He started off as the young, hopeful sibling, but wound up as someone distant. And Sans, being his older brother, feels as if it was his fault, and so he harbors guilt.**

 **I have lots of other headcanons and portrayals of characters, but they'll come later. Just trust me, okay? Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, favorite, follow, or review. (Reviews are holy!) Until then!**


	6. Canine Unit

**A while back in December. I made a story named "RESET and SAVE". It was the third Fanfiction to have ever come from me and it was by far my most successful. It still is actually. It was just something I enjoyed writing. Undertale became my favorite game and I have yet to find something that surpasses that for me. I've enjoyed putting my time into the story and making sure that it's enjoyable for everyone who chose to read it and give me their support. Today, I am here to tell you that I've reached 10,000 views, 60 favorites, and over 50 followers on that story. Guys, I am so happy for all of the attention this story has been getting. I honestly did not expect that many people to see the story. Even now, the amount of favorites it's getting has been increasing. And it looks like it'll continue to be my best known story for a long time. I'm literally crying as I type this because the amount of happiness I'm feeling right now just makes me do so. You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until then!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this text.**

* * *

Flowey, Sans, and I continue through Snowdin Forest. Sans' original harsh gaze became a rather relaxed one. It was still stern, but it was much softer than before. He no longer glared when he looked in my direction, but gave off a welcoming aura. We pass by a tree and Sans stops walking. I hear the sound of shattering glass and I look backwards to see what in the world was going on. Sans pulls out a camera and throws it to the ground, smashing it to bits. My mouth drops open a small bit and I realize that those cameras belong to Alphys. I'd learned about them whenever I walked in her lab in the other timeline. I had almost forgotten she was watching us. Sans dusts off his hands and walks ahead, grabbing my right hand and leading me forward. As we continue walking forward, my SOUL suddenly appears at my center. That meant that a battle had started. I couldn't find anyone though. I begin to wonder if Sans had started it, but he was looking around for that person too. He looks at my SOUL for a bit and he gives a bit of a surprised look.

"maroon, huh?" he asks,"never seen that color before,"

He seemed a bit entranced by it. Not much time for that though, Sans' eyes go wide for a bit and he pulls us both aside. A sword lands in the spot where we used to be standing. A large, furry figure comes over and picks it up. It was Lesser Dog. It didn't look like its normal, friendly opposite in the other timeline. The thing that stood out the most was that it had two heads that both snarled and snapped at me. It draws it's sword and aims it at me. Sans just steps in front of me and motions for me to head off ahead without him. Sans moves his feet around a bit before stepping on a switch. He nods, satisfied with himself. That switch lowered the spikes blocking us from passing any further. Heading past the lowered spikes, I look towards where Sans was with Lesser Dog. He was using that same fetch trick from before. I actually didn't do that little shortcut in the other timeline. Lesser Dog lets out a howl before going back to dealing with Sans. I tilt my head at exactly WHY it would do that before Flowey speaks up.

"We should get moving," Flowey says,"That was a warning call,"

"Going out to who?" I ask.

"Them,"

I look behind me and there stands Dogamy and Dogaressa. They had their trademark axes and hooded robes. They looked completely normal for the most part.

"There's another warning howl," Dogamy says.

"(What do you think it might be this time?)" asks Dogaressa.

"Probably just him wanting to play fetch again..."

"(Wait...I can't recognize that smell)"

The dogs search the area for a bit before finally stopping at me.

"Smell...no, too familiar...HUMAN! READY YOURSELF FOR DEATH!"

"(En garde!)"

\- BATTLE START -

* * *

 **Dogi assault you!**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP: 20/20**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 ***Check Roll around Re-Sniff Pet**

* * *

"Those are the Dogi: Dogamy and Dogaressa," Flowey says,"They're part of the Canine Unit of the Royal Guard. They're almost never seen without each other. Their attacks consist of large battle axes. They're mostly focused on offense so they lack in defense. Be sure to stay on your _guard_ , HA!"

I chuckle a small bit from that joke Flowey made. I have a feeling that this version of Flowey would be amazing friends with Sans.

"Unfortunately, since they already know you're a human, rolling around in the dirt and snow won't work. Neither will having them re-sniff you after all of that. You'll have to find a way around them," Flowey finishes.

The entire basis of solving this fight in a non-violent way was opening up into a world where dogs can pet each other...as strange as that sounds. With two of my options eliminated, what is the fourth one going to do me? I'm completely out of choices because they KNOW that I'm a human! Their attack was the same as the Dogi from the other timeline. They had large axes going from one end of the small area I could move around in, to the other. They weren't too hard to dodge, but Flowey was right: these guys HURT!

* * *

 **The Dogi growl menacingly.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP: 12/20**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM *MERCY**

* * *

 ***Spare Flee**

* * *

This next attack that they had COMPLETELY threw me off. White hearts surrounded me, preventing me from leaving the circle. Then, they had smaller versions of their own axes dart inside of that circle and home in on me. I was unable to get out of the way of some of them because the space I was given was so tiny. Soon, standing began to hurt, and I collapsed to the ground, only able to sit up. Dogamy walks towards me and smiles maliciously. He brings his axe high above his head and was about to swing it down before a stick lands near him. He looks towards it with a confused face before I hear somebody shout.

"OUT OF THE WAY, ANNA!"

That was Sans. Looking towards the direction he was in, I see Lesser Dog's large form heading straight for the Dogi, Flowey, and I. I could see Sans standing atop his heads, scanning the area before finding me on the ground.

"how dense can you be!?" He asks,"move!"

"(What is that dog doi-"

"Oh," Dogamy starts.

"(No)" Dogaressa finishes.

I edge out of the way with Flowey and Lesser Dog barrels into the Dogi, trying to get at the stick that Sans had thrown. Snow flies into the air and covers my vision. Once it clears, I see all of the dogs clustered together and covered in snow. The Dogi and Lesser Dog couldn't move because they were still trying to recover from their daze. It looked as if they were going to be there for quite some time. Sans dusts himself off and looks at me. He scans me over for a bit before shaking his head. I was shuddering from the freezing cold. I managed to ignore it earlier, but I was so injured now.

"they got you good, huh?" he asks.

"It's freezing, Sans..." I answer.

He reluctantly takes off his hoodie and places it around my shoulders. I'm instantly filled with a warmth. Though the jacket was slightly large for my size, it worked pretty well.

"T-thanks..."

"don't think of this as us being friends," He says,"I just can't have you dying on me yet,"

"If you insist,"

"i do," he says,"now, c'mon. if you lie on the ground like that, we can't get to snowdin,"

So he WAS taking me to Snowdin. Well, where else are we going to go? Unless Sans has some sort of hideout out in this forest, we really couldn't go anywhere else. He grabs my hand and pulls me up. Walking alongside me, leading me along with his hand, we're taken farther into Snowdin Forest.

"cool maroon SOUL,"

"Didn't think YOU were interested in SOUL colors,"

"well, you don't see too many humans fall down here,"

"True..."

"speaking of which, why are you here in the first place?" Sans asks,"was it out of curiosity or..."

"I prefer not to say, you wouldn't get it,"

"yeah, guess so,"

"It's a real _spine-tingler_ ,"

Sans laughs for the first time in the while I've been around him.

"that was awful, kid," He says,"lemme tell you a REAL joke,"

* * *

 **Many puns were made that day. And for better or worse, Flowey had to sit through all of it and endure the cringing moments Anna and Sans had. I honestly WOULD feel bad for Flowey, but my real-life friend makes more puns than Sans on a daily basis. It's like pun heaven around him. I can't hate him for it, but this guy is basically my real-life Sans. I don't know how I feel about that. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to review, favorite, or follow for more updates on this story. Until then!**


	7. Burning Hatred

**This chapter is going to consist of two, count 'em, TWO battle scenes. One of them, you'll probably spot as soon as you scroll down a few. Aaaaand today, I have MANY comments to reply to! Like I said before, I love replying to reviews because it's MY way of connecting with you guys! I didn't get to do them last chapter, however. Ooooonto the reviews!**

 **SeerElf- YOU MUST BECOME UNDERFELL TRASH. Join us SeerElf. JOIN US. And I'm going to finish this story, so you have TONS of updates to look forward to.**

 **Random Guest That I'm Assuming The Name Of Is 'N'** **\- Properties of a maroon SOUL? I explained that in RESET and SAVE, but I can do the same here. Each SOUL has a trait assigned to it. For Anna, it's Friendship. This is because of the way her good deeds spread throughout monsterkind. She has more monster friends than human friends. And will she end up killing someone? Well...you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **BlueFlame27- "I LV it,"...**

*More angry Papyrus noises*

"c'mon, kid! try harder!" Sans says.

"GETTING REAL TIRED OF YOUR CRAP, SANS!" Shonex yells.

 **StarBee24- MY GOD, STOP WITH THE PUNS!**

"join the party, shony!" Sans offers.

"NO! SCREW YOU!" Shonex yells.

 **Random Guest Whose Name Is 'N'-MAKE THE PUNS STOP ALREADY! And, no, perverted Underfell!Sans is not making an introduction into this story. Lower your vomit back into your body.**

"keeeeep the puns goin',"Sans says,"keeeep 'er goin',"

"SANS I SWEAR TO BARBARA DUNKELMAN!"

"you mean, barbara _pun_ kelman, shony,"

"STOP!"

 **Celeste-Ominous-I'm glad you are pleased! Just know that I read your reviews! Otherwise, I wouldn't reply to 'em!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Until then!**

* * *

Our little journey brought us to a small field of snow poffs. I recognized this area. It's where I went and faced Greater Dog. I could only imagine what he looks like right now. And considering the other enemies I've went up against, this guy is NOT going to be friendly...I disregard all the other snow poffs and head towards the one at the end. Like before, a small tail pops out of the end of the snow poff. But what I didn't expect to see was a three headed, brown-colored dog in grey armor pop out and growl at me. I guess it should've been expected though...Lesser Dog had two heads. My SOUL appears at my center.

-BATTLE START-

* * *

 **It's the Greater Dog.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP:20/20**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 ***Check Beckon Ignore Pet Play**

* * *

"That's the Greater Dog, it's part of the Canine Unit of the Royal Guard," Flowey explains,"It's higher up in the ranks, mostly because of it's raw power. It sort of lacks in intelligence. Maybe...use that to your advantage?"

Flowey looks over to Sans, who waves the stick he has back and forth. Greater Dog doesn't seem to be as easily tricked as the other dogs. I sidestep to avoid the spear that it throws at me. Looking back at Sans, he shrugs.

"guess ya gotta do this the usual way, kid," Sans says,"surprise me,"

* * *

 **The Greater Dog snarls at you.**

 **ANNA LV1 HP:20/20**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 **Check Beckon Ignore Pet *Play**

* * *

I had a plan, but I wasn't completely sure if it was going to work or not; it involved a lot of improvising. Oh well, I didn't save humanity by sitting around all day! I put Flowey down on a snow poff. He looks at me, confused for a small bit, but I just reassured him it would be alright. I pick up a snowball and hit it square in the face. I made sure that it didn't do any sort of real damage to the Greater Dog. Greater Dog's growl gets a tad bit louder. It picks up a huge mound of snow and forms it into a gigantic snowball. My mouth drops open a small bit.

"Oh n-"

My words were covered by the impending doom that was sent flying at me. I scramble to the surface of the snow to see Greater Dog standing over me, menacingly. I reach for his nose, taking care not to escalate this any further.

"Boop," I say, touching it.

It gives a confused look at me before its three heads let out a low, rumbling laugh. It goes to press my nose, but just pushes me further down in the snow. I raise my arm out of the snow, asking for help. My arm is grabbed, and I'm pulled onto my feet.

* * *

 **Greater Dog is content.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP:20/20**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM *MERCY**

* * *

 ***Spare Flee**

* * *

Greater Dog goes back to another snow poff and sinks into it, disappearing with a smile on its faces. I hear tiny claps.

"That was amazing!" Flowey says, clapping his two leaves together.

I go over to pick Flowey up.

"Thanks!" I say,"I didn't have many options though,"

Sans walks over to me, that same tired expression on his face.

"yeah, yeah, we can celebrate later," He says,"snowdin is over there,"

-88-

As soon as we stepped inside Snowdin, I noticed a large group of monsters standing at the center. It looked as if they were waiting for all of us to arrive. Nobody was in their houses, so that meant that everyone was all in that spot. The crowd parts to reveal Papyrus approaching us. He notices me wearing Sans' jacket and gives a disgusted look. I walk forward, Sans walking near me. We're about three feet from the crowd.

"AFTER ALL I'VE SAID...I FINALLY THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE GIVEN UP ON THAT HUMAN BY NOW!" He berates,"YOU REALLY ARE PATHETIC,"

Sans stands in front of me and faces his brother. Sans looks at Papyrus in the eye and tries to explain himself.

"listen, papyrus, i-"

"BY KEEPING THAT HUMAN, YOU'RE PREVENTING US FROM BEING FREE!" Papyrus says,"DO YOU WANT YOUR ENTIRE RACE TO SUFFER DOWN HERE?"

Sans looks behind himself at me.

"kid, you might wanna go," Sans warns,"uh...in there,"

He points to a building on the side of us. Looking at the big sign, it says "GRILLBY'S". I was a bit wary, but went inside anyway. The entire pub was empty. I could hear someone in the back. I was going to assume that was Grillby. I sit down at the seat closest to the door. Setting Flowey down on the table, I sink into Sans' jacket.

"How're ya holding up, Anna?" Flowey asks.

"I'm fine, but I'm also a bit worried about Sans," I answer.

"He'll be fine, trust me,"

"I hope you're right about that..."

I get up and walk around the bar. The table where the dogs sat at were still there. Everything looked normal. It wasn't until I went and heard a voice that I realized that not everything stayed the same.

"Is somebody there?" A voice calls,"The bar is closed for today. Why ar-"

Grillby comes from the back room. And that's when I saw it. Purple flames. I froze when I see him. His flames dim when he spots me. He had on his usual outfit, but had leather

"Oh, you," He says,"That _damned_ skeleton DID tell me a human had been found,"

I say nothing.

"The bar is closed for today," Grillby repeats,"But...I think I can make an exception. Just this once,"

He takes off the leather gloves he had. His hands become ablaze within nanoseconds.

"How do you like your SOUL?" He asks,"Boiled or burned?"

-BATTLE START-

* * *

 **Grillby stares you down.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP:20/20**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 **Check Talk**

* * *

"That's Grillby, he runs this pub," Flowey explains,"He can be greedy whenever it comes to money and things he owns. Nobody really challenges him because of his strength. He isn't that fantastic with defense however,"

Grillby launches a fireball at me. I dodge it and it sets the table in the middle of the pub on fire. He throws another and it sets ablaze on of the chairs in the room. I grab Flowey and narrowly avoid a cluster of fireballs sent at me. The room was burning and I had to duck low to avoid the suffocating smoke. That made it hard to see Grillby, however. I could hear the sound of something breaking. Not a moment later rubble begins to come from the flame-engulfed ceiling. The bars of wood holding the place up were beginning to break.

"RUN FOR IT," Flowey yells.

I nod and dart out of the pub and watch as it becomes swallowed by flames. I put Flowey down and step back to get a clear view of it. The light that was making the GRILLBY'S logo glow was out. The other monsters were coming by to see what the heck was going on. I walk up towards the door and slowly open it.

"Anna, what ar- NO! BAD ANNA!" Flowey scolds,"Don't go- OH SON OF A GOAT ANNA!"

Grillby was lying under rubble. I could see his SOUL being battered by debris falling on top of it. I run towards Grillby and try to lift the rubble off of him. It was hot and I yank my hand back, yelping. I notice his leather gloves on the ground. So, I take the gloves and put them on. I lift up some of the boards and help Grillby slip from underneath them. As I help him from the floor, his flames flicker.

"Wh-why?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Just felt like it was the right thing to do," I say.

Grillby and I move towards the exit and leave the building. As we watch it collapse from all of the flames, monsters come around and put the fire out. Grillby turns to me and grabs my hand. He bows his head.

"Thank you," He says, his flames brightening.

"Any time, Grillby!" I say,"I gotta go see what Sans is up to,"

He waves as I head off with Flowey. At the edge of town, I see Sans standing in front of Papyrus, his head aimed at the ground. As Papyrus sees me, he gets a glimpse of the smoke from the burning building. His jaw drops a small bit and he glares at me.

"LOOK, BECAUSE OF YOUR INSOLENCE, THE HUMAN DAMAGED PART OF OUR VILLAGE," Papyrus scolds.

He shoves Sans to the side and runs towards Snowdin. I look towards Sans, who still is facing the ground.

"You okay, Sans?" I ask.

"...i'm tired," He says.

"What?"

"i'm tired of dealing with papyrus all of the time," He says,"the insults, the condescending attitude of his...i'm tired,"

"Well just go speak to him about it!"

"...for a while, i felt that things would get better, ya know?" Sans says,"...but...now i don't know if that's the case anymore. in this world, it's kill or be killed,"

"Sans, what are you-"

He tightens his fist.

"and...and with your SOUL," he says, looking at me, a red flame coming from his left eyesocket," **I'm going to have a GREAT time** ,"

"SANS!"

"i'm sorry, kid,"

* * *

 **Cliiiiiifhaaaanger! I'm sorry, but that's all I can show you at the moment! Don't worry, I promise that the next chapter will be...well, feelsy. The feels shall smother all of you. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, review, favorite, or follow for more updates on this story. Until then!**


	8. Brother or Tool?

**FEELS INCOMING! There's a Sans fight and something extra special for those of you who know who I'm shipping in this chapter. If you're worried, don't. It's completely platonic. And it will stay that way throughout this story. And it isn't going to interfere with the story and completely smother it. So calm yourself, okay? Aaaaanywaaaays, REVIEWS! Like always, please review because I love replying.**

 **Zachanikwano- LONG TIME NO SEE! Also, I love how you referenced 'son of a goat' from RESET and SAVE.**

For you guys that don't know, 'son of a goat' is a phrase, that Anna typically used when she was frustrated. Zachanikwano is a reviewer I've known for a while. And he still remembers that phrase. Now THAT is what you call a fan!

 **SeerElf- There's no cliffhanger for this chapter, I promise :)**

I used an emoji. I'm genuine.

 **NightmareOnElmStreetFan- This story is always gonna be updated. Don't worry! And it'll be longer than RESET and SAVE, which was 19 chapters.**

 **MoogleWing- I'm glad you like the story! Stick around, you might enjoy it some more!**

 **N-OMG PLZ DON'T HURT ME! IT'S NOT A CLIFFHANGER, I SWEAR! YOU CAN EVEN CHECK SEERELF'S REPLY FOR CONFIRMATION! Also...I'm just glad you asked about what was linked to the Maroon SOUL. Also, pertaining to a weapon and defensive item, her scarf is her linked defensive item and her clarinet is her offensive item. And you are most certainly welcome! I'd never put UF!Sans as a perverted guy. I swear your signature is the only way I know it's you. Please keep using that signature. I love seeing reviews from you.**

 **StarBee24- I hate you.**

"no he doesn't," Sans says,"keeeep goin',"

"I swear, I'll write you out of existence!" Shonex threatens.

"but then the fans will get mad," Sans counters, nonchalantly.

"Hmm...you're right..." Shonex admits,"Oh well. It was an empty threat anyway. Sans is my favorite character, after all,"

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Until then!**

* * *

I didn't get much of a chance to breathe before Sans started his assault. I step to the side as a flurry of bones shoot past me and dig into the ground. Sans looked at me with a stoic figure that was completely unreadable. His glowing red eye blazed with each passing moment. It was at that instant that I realized, no matter what, I had to win against him. If there was any chance of me being able to turn this fight into something that favored me, then I had to take it. I wasn't going to back down just because I know what he's capable of.

-BATTLE START-

* * *

 **Sans is being distant.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP:20/20**

* * *

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 ***Check Talk**

* * *

"That is Sans," Flowey says,"He's one of the strongest living monsters in the Underground. His attack and defense are below mediocre, but it looks like he doesn't need power to win. The only good advice I can give you is to stay on your guard,"

"That's all?" I ask.

"Sorry, but I don't know much about Sans...other than the fact that he's extremely strong...mostly because he isn't reliant on strength," Flowey explains.

Sans begins with something oddly simple. It was just moving over a few bones. That quickly changed when my SOUL swapped it's maroon color to blue and I'm yanked to the floor with a red glow. I guess that was Sans, because the Sans from my timeline has that power. I quickly pick myself off the ground and jump to avoid another cluster of bones. Sans would yank me to the side, then the other, and then back again, trying to weaken me. But, oddly enough, his attacks seemed oddly predictable. Though he put up a strong demeanor, he wasn't all that intimidating. Sans then quickly changes my mind when he speeds up his bone attacks. He would yank me into them and I'd take a HUGE amount of damage. It was unfair how tough he was. It was getting hard to stand, I felt my health draining slowly.

"Are you okay!?" Flowey asks.

"I-I'm fine!" I say,"...Mostly,"

* * *

 **Sans refuses to look at you.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP:9/20**

* * *

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM *MERCY**

* * *

 ***Spare Flee**

* * *

Moving started to hurt; I'd been hit with something. I think it was called...Karmic Retribution? It takes it's toll on the person that got tagged with it. I'd been hit so many times, no wonder I'd lost so much of my health. But...I couldn't lose to him, as much as it pains me to go through this over and over. Sans yanks me to the floor again and I wasn't able to recover quick enough. Bones dig into me as I hear Flowey call out my name in shock...Let's try this again.

(SAVE 1 LOADED)

I'm here in front of Sans again. He looks at me this time, seemingly frustrated. He tightens both of his fists and points at me, accusingly.

" **Why are you still here?** " He asks.

I say nothing, choosing to put on a battle stance instead.

" **You're wasting your time, kid,** "

Sans readies himself and the fight begins again.

-BATTLE START-

* * *

 **Sans seems disturbed.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP:20/20**

* * *

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM *MERCY**

* * *

 ***Spare Flee**

* * *

I guess my action bothered Sans, he grits his teeth. I can just feel the agitation flying off of him.

" **You come back and then do nothing!?** " He yells," **HIT ME!** "

He doesn't attack me.

* * *

 **Sans is angry with you.**

 **ANNA LV1 HP:20/20**

* * *

 **FIGHT ACT ITEM *MERCY**

* * *

 ***Spare Flee**

* * *

" **DO SOMETHING!** " He yells," **ANYTHING!** "

Nothing.

" **You know what?** " He says," **Don't come back, I won't hold back next time,** "

Death.

(SAVE 1 LOADED)

" **Are you stupid!?** " He says," **GO AWAY!** "

(SAVE 1 LOADED)

" **Stop it,** "

(SAVE 1 LOADED)

" **STOP IT!** "

(SAVE 1 LOADED)

" **Why are you even trying!?** "

(SAVE 1 LOADED)

Sans grabs his skull and yells to the sky.

" **I HATE YOU!** "

* * *

 **Sans is angry and confused.**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP:20/20**

* * *

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 **Check Talk *Hug**

* * *

I walk up to Sans, who is grasping his skull rather tightly. He notices me approaching and takes a step back with his left foot. He puts his hands up in defense as I close my arms around him slowly.

" **What're you-** "

He instantly freezes. Not a moment later, he tries shoving me away, but I had an iron grip on him. He slowly begins to give up and his hands hang loosely by his sides in defeat. He sinks to the ground and I follow, still hugging him.

"w-why?"

"I forgive you, Sans,"

"...i don't deserve it,"

"Yes, you d-"

" **I KILLED YOU!** "

"I still forgive you, Sans,"

"i don't get you, kid," He says, his voice beginning to falter,"i-i don't..."

He closes his arms around me and tightens his grip, burying his face into my neck. We sat there in silence, Flowey's mouth agape in surprise and awe. After a while, Sans speaks.

"...hey, what's your name?" He says,"i'm, uh, sorry i didn't ask before,"

"It's alright, I should've talked," I say,"My name is Anna. Anna Sathe,"

"anna..."

"..."

"...nice name,"

We sit there for a while longer in that embrace. Suddenly, Sans puts up a wall of bones. He gets up off the ground and stands in front of me. Papyrus stood there, his failed bone attack falling uselessly to the ground. He looked utterly disgusted.

"AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU'D LEARNED," He says,"TYPICAL OF YOU, SANS. YOU NEVER GET IT, DO Y-"

" **Will you just shut up and listen for once!?** " Sans interrupts.

That did it. Papyrus quiets down immediately. He looked slightly surprised at Sans' outburst.

" **Ever since you've joined the Royal Guard, I've been forgotten,** " Sans begins.

 **'It's like you don't even care about me anymore!'**

 **'Every day, I've had to work myself down to the bone!'**

 **'I try SO hard to make you proud of me.'**

 **'I try SO hard to get some respect!'**

 **'But NO!'**

 **'All I get from you is "You couldn't be lazier, you couldn't be more of a dissapointment!"'**

 **'Why do I even try!?'**

 **'This HUMAN KID here whose name I've only JUST learned is more of a friend to me than you, A MONSTER, are a brother to me!'**

 **'And I've KILLED her!'**

 **'I.'**

 **'KILLED.'**

 **'HER.'**

 **'And here she is, alive, standing by my side!'**

Sans pulls me close, red tears streaking down his skull.

 **'And she STILL cares more about me in the span of a day than you EVER have in years!'**

 **'What does that say about you?'**

 **'Do YOU even care?'**

"Sans, I-"

" **Shut it,** " Sans interrupts, staring down his brother.

 **'If you don't care, why am I even talking to you!?'**

 **'What am I to you?'**

 **'A brother!?'**

 **'Obviously not!'**

 **'If I was your brother, I wouldn't feel like absolute waste every time I look at you!'**

 **'AM I EVEN A BROTHER TO YOU ANYMORE!?'**

 **'OR AM I JUST SOME TOOL THAT YOU CAN BEND TO YOUR OWN WILL!?'**

Sans breaks down and collapses to the snowy ground. I sit next to him and try and comfort him. Flowey turns his flowerpot on it's side and rolls over to us. I stand him up and we all huddle together.

"I-I'm sorry, Sans," Papyrus says, his usual loud voice absent.

"just...go away, papyrus,"

Papyrus holds his arm out, reaching for Sans, but he turns away, clutching me instead. Papyrus draws his hand back and stares, with nothing but his somber, sad eyes to tell his emotions. He turns and walks off slowly, leaving us behind.

* * *

 **Making the last part of this chapter destroyed a part of my SOUL. It is going to take everything I can to repair it. What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it feelsy enough? I dunno. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, or follow for more updates on this story. Until then!**


	9. Conflict Resolved

**Here is the next chapter for my Underfell story! You know, I wasn't exactly swayed to find out about Underfell until I'd heard all of my friends talking about it. Two thirds of my class is full of Undertale fans, and it's really comforting to know that there are those who share common interests with a weirdo like me! Because I did some strange crap back in Middle School. Aaaanyways, REVIEWS! Please, keep the reviews coming. I'm serious guys.**

 **SeerElf- You may hug both. They need the hugs.**

"c'mere, kid!" Sans offers.

has stopped working.

 **\- Glad to meet you, my good man! Thanks for taking the time to read this weird as all heck story. What was off about the last chapter? If there's anything I could fix about it, I'll try and fix it!**

 **sylaeatpie- Thou wish has been granted.**

 **N- Don't worry, I'm not THAT heartless to let a family break-up go unsettled. Things shall return soon enough. Also, I try REALLLY hard to make Anna someone unique and likable. I don't want her to be a Mary Sue. I hate those OCs.**

 **StarBee24- That really rustled my jimmies :(**

"my jimmies remain unrustled," Sans says.

"YOU HAVE NO JIMMIES YOU IMMORTAL BEING!" Shonex accuses.

 **Wolfstar04- This chapter is longer, I promise!**

 **Onto the story! Until then!**

* * *

Sans, Flowey, and I sat there for a few more moments. I mentally went over what I had experienced. Sans had finally snapped at Papyrus...but I guess it was expected. I wouldn't have been able to take treatment like that for long either. But something felt wrong about what happened. Even though Papyrus had gotten what he deserved, I still felt bad for him.

"Hey, Sans, I'll be back in a bit," I say,"I've gotta go do something,"

Sans nods at me and picks up Flowey. I turn and run towards the house Papyrus stayed in. I stand in front of the door and hesitantly knock on it.

"Go away," I hear.

Papyrus' loud voice had left him completely. He sounded absolutely pitiful. I knock again. This time, I hear the shuffling of feet on the ground and the door flies open. Papyrus stands there, towering over me. As soon as he spots me, he sneers and tries to close the door. I stop it with my foot and pull the door open. Forcing my way inside, Papyrus sits down on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. I walk over to him and sit down next to him.

"Are...you feeling okay?" I ask.

"..."

"Y'know...if you need to tell me anything, I'm here,"

"...I screwed up, didn't I?" Papyrus asks.

"Screwed up is a bit of an understatement..."

Papyrus sighs.

"Sans said you'd began treating him like trash ever since you joined the Royal Guard," I relay,"I have to ask...why?"

"...I'd spent my entire life trying to join the Royal Guard," Papyrus begins.

'Back then, when I told Sans I wanted to join the Royal Guard, he laughed at me.'

'He said it was a lost cause, that I should give up.'

'From then on, I told myself not to listen to him.'

'Anything he tried to tell me fell on deaf ears.'

'And then, finally, after all that struggling, I'd done it.'

Papyrus takes off his broadsword and holds it out as if he was in battle. He gazed at it with a gaze, longing to be back in battle.

"This weapon isn't just ANY weapon," He claims,"It's what makes me part of the Royal Guard. I have a reputation that could be easily tarnished if I chose to shirk my job,"

"And your job is...?"

"Power, to express power and dominance. To show that I'm not dispensable,"Papyrus explains,"Down here, monsters don't make friends. They TOLERATE each other. Down here, everything is a fight for power. Nobody is close anymore...everyone is just distant,"

Papyrus puts his sword to his side. He stares at the ceiling, his eyes showing that he was recalling something.

"I actually DID like the moments I had back with Sans...before our prince died," Papyrus says,"Everyone actually cared about each other. You didn't have to constantly defend yourself like now,"

"I have a question," I speak,"I was already told the story of the prince and such, but what drove Asgore to war? Outright destruction seems out of place for someone like him,"

"Well, it IS out of place. He was devastated when Prince Asriel had died along with that human child, of course," Papyrus recalls,"What actually PUSHED him to aim for annihilation of your race is...well, do you know that six other humans fell down here?"

"Alice, Owen, Belle, Percival, Gene, and Yusef," I list,"I know who they are,"

"Well, when they fell down into the Underground, we assumed them to be like the other human that came here," Papyrus says,"Unfortunately, the other humans weren't as friendly,"

"Did they attack?" I ask, worried.

Papyrus nods solemnly.

"Nobody was seriously injured, but Asgore took this as the humans wanting them all to die,"

"So this angered Asgore and caused him to vow for complete destruction?"

"Not only that, but everyone had lost complete hope that we'd ever leave the Underground," Papyrus says,"Eventually, everyone stopped caring about everyone else. They felt that there was nothing to care about anymore,"

I stare at Papyrus for a small bit. A lump of sympathy formed its way into me. I needed to do something for him, but what? What are you supposed to say to someone that had a complete monologue like this? Well, I've got an idea, but it's another story.

"Papyrus, I've gotta tell you something," I say.

"Fire away," He responds, deadpan.

"There was a girl that lived on the surface," I say,"Her hair always covered her eyes, and she never spoke; she was too shy to do so. That girl was mocked for being silent and never speaking and would constantly back out of chances to make friends,"

'She distanced herself from others.'

'But it was out of fear that she'd screw up and make things worse for herself.'

'What she didn't realize was that there was nothing to fear but fear itself.'

'If she just went with it, she'd have nothing to be afraid of.'

'Today, that girl is surrounded by those who love her.'

'And she loves them right back.'

'Today, that girl is no longer shy and distant. And her eyes are visible for all to see.'

"...What was the story for?" Papyrus asks.

"Papyrus, that girl was me," I say.

"You!?" Papyrus sits up and looks at me,"Can't be; you're too kind to everyone!"

"That little story was just to show that you don't need to be cold to everyone because they're cold to you," I say,"It's never too late for change,"

"So what do you want me to do?" He asks.

"Talk to Sans, Papyrus!" I command.

Papyrus just goes to staring back at the ceiling. I furrow my brows and stand up off the couch. I look at him and fold my arms before smirking.

"Oh, I get it," I say, walking towards the door,"You're afraid,"

"WHAT!?" He says, shocked at my accusation.

"Yep, and you're acting just like me when I was 8," I say,"How ABSOLUTELY pathetic,"

Papyrus stands off the couch and stomps towards me. He points at me angrily.

"LISTEN, HUMAN. YOU'RE SPEAKING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" he boasts,"I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!"

"That'll only make Sans hate you more," I counter,"Woooow, Papyrus, member of the Royal Guard, but can't even say 'I'm sorry'...to a FAMILY MEMBER at that!"

I shake my head, feigning disgust.

"FINE!" Papyrus moves me aside and heads out the door towards where Sans was. After Papyrus disappears, I laugh.

"Hey, readers, aren't I clever?"

-88-

I followed behind Papyrus as he walked up to Sans with a prideful look on his face. Sans was still chatting with Flowey. Sans was sitting on the ground to be sort of level with Flowey.

"so how long have you been with her?" Sans asks,"just wanted to know,"

"Ever since she fell down," Flowey answers,"She's been a good friend so far! It's been a while since I've felt this safe,"

"she's _that_ good, huh...?"

"Yep!"

"hmm..."

Papyrus walks up to them and clears his voice to grab their attention. Sans and Flowey turn to see Papyrus. Sans sneers at him. Papyrus winces a small bit but quickly regains his serious expression.

"SANS, I'VE COME TO MAKE AMENDS!" Papyrus says.

I smile when I see that his loud voice has returned to him. Sans stands up and faces Papyrus. He crosses his arms and gives a stern look.

"yeah?"

"I WANT TO SAY...I, uh, want to say...that I'm sorry, Sans," Papyrus sighs.

"for...?"

"...for not being fair to you," Papyrus says,"I'm sorry I've caused you all this pain,"

"and...?"

"A-and for not seeing from your perspective,"

"and...?"

"And for being a terrible sibling,"

"aaaaaand...?"

"And for treating you horribly for so many years, causing you to mentally break, and forcing you to hurt a person that's shown you nothing but kindness,"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand?"

"COME ON ALREADY!"

Sans laughs at Papyrus' frustration.

"i'm just kidding," Sans admits,"well...i GUESS i can accept your apology...but..."

"THERE'S A CATCH!?"

"you gotta get me mustard from grillby,"

"IT BURNED DOWN!"

"he keeps a stash somewhere else besides that pub of his," Sans explains,"go get me some mustard!"

"HE'D NEVER HAND IT OVER!" Papyrus says,"NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

"Not to interrupt, but what exactly DID Sans do?" Flowey asks.

"GRILLBY HAS HAD TO HIDE HIS MUSTARD EVER SINCE SANS WENT ON A MUSTARD-DRINKING BINGE!" Papyrus rants,"NOW HE WON'T ALLOW EITHER OF US ANYWHERE NEAR HIS PUB!"

"who said anything about asking him?" Sans asks.

"WHAT ARE YOU..."

Papyrus' eyes widened.

"NO. NO WAY!"

"you gotta do it paps,"

"SAAAANS!"

"paaaaps..."

"HE'LL BURN ME ALIVE!"

"you'll be fine,"

"SANS, PLEASE!"

Papyrus clasps his hands together in a desperate attempt to avoid conflict with the fire monster. Sans sighs and smirks, having fun messing with his brother.

"fine, fine," Sans says,"i forgive you, paps,"

Sans hugs Papyrus, the latter happily hugging back. I stand in front of them and nod my head in satisfaction. Flowey calls to me and I walk over to him. Stooping down to his level, he speaks.

"How'd you get Papyrus to talk?"

"I just acted like myself!" I respond.

"And that worked?" Flowey says in disbelief,"In a world where everyone is at each other's necks?"

"Hey, I don't write the story, I just go along with it,"

"True..."

"True as true can be!"

* * *

 **Another chapter down and I don't know how many more to go! This story is getting a lot of positive reviews really quickly! It already rivals Connected Hearts, my sequel to RESET and SAVE. Maybe one day, this story will rival and surpass RESET and SAVE, but that's just up to those who follow along with Anna. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review, favorite, or follow for more updates on this story. The feedback really helps! Until then!**


	10. A Friend Made

**Hey, I've been away for some time. Flipping TWO months. I'm really sorry for leaving for so long. I won't make any excuses for the time I've had you guys wait on me. But, I can say that I'll be uploading this frequently again, alright? I'm really enjoying how this is going so far and I love the support you guys are giving me. Months of roleplaying online has increased my writing ability a tad bit, and I've gotten way better at developing characters from them and making stories on fanfiction. So, to start off this chapter, let's reply to comments.**

 **Random Guest - Terribly sorry for making you wait. I'm glad you like the story!**

 **N - Frisk or Anna? Frisk is going to be involved in this story, don't worry. Anna is actually going to meet her this chapter! Well, not exactly MEET, but Undyne is being introduced this chapter.**

 **Celia Rachel Kelsch - Terribly sorry about Papyrus, he's a flustered skeleton that's too chicken for hugs.**

*Angry skeleton noises*

"CHICKEN!?"

Papyrus goes over and hugs Celia tightly.

"HOW'S THAT!?"

"I applaud you for being so easily manipulative," Shonex laughs.

Papyrus gives a dumbstruck look.

* * *

Sans and I traveled to the next area, Waterfall. I was completely content around Sans now; he didn't look at me with malice or disgust. What I didn't realize was that Sans was feeling a bit better about traveling with me as well. I loved Waterfall. It wasn't loud, but it wasn't quiet either. An ambience is felt through the area, but it wasn't a disturbing one. This place was one of the most calm ones in the Underground. I sort of missed the hums of Shyren, the splashing sounds when Aaron went through, and Gerson's laugh... _Gerson_. He was the reason I went and tried to rewrite my diary. He died in my timeline, so I figured I could make it so that he never died...Apparently I got too confident. Confident that I could change my life with the snap of a finger...This whole mess I've got myself in is my fault. But if I spend my entire moment focusing on my problems, I won't ever help myself. Besides, I have a new goal.

 _Whether it kills me or not, I'm helping the monsters towards a better future._

Stepping into the new area, I recognize this place almost immediately. It was the small area of tall grass. I quickly run into it, Sans following behind.

"...UNDYNE?"

Like I expected, Papyrus was speaking with Undyne.

"...DID I CATCH THE HUMAN? WELL...NO,"

I edge closer to the conversation.

"MY...BROTHER INTERRUPTED ME,"

Sans holds his breath at this comment.

"NO, NO! DON'T BLAME HIM! I SHOULD'VE JUST GOTTEN THE HUMAN WHILE SHE BATTLED WITH SANS,"

"...YES, THIS IS ENTIRELY MY FAULT,"

I look to Sans, he seems to stare upwards in concern and... _fright_?

"WH...What are you doing...? HEY, HEY ST-STAY BA-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

I heard the sound of bone cracking. Sans turns his head to the ground and covers where his ears would be. My mouth drops open as I hear something fall into the tall grass. I hold my breath and wait for Undyne to leave. I walk out of the grass and see a bone poking out. Pulling on it, I reveal Papyrus. Sans comes out of the grass and scans over Papyrus a bit. He walks over and gets on one knee, observing the damage. Papyrus had a crack going from his left eyesocket to the top of his skull. I have absolutely no words at all for what happened. Looking over to Sans, I frown.

"Sans, I'm sorry."

"...for what?" He asks.

"That your brother got hurt. I'm sorry."

"...what? this isn't your fault."

"I can't help but feel that way..."

"...listen, kid, i'll take him home and the townsfolk will take care of him. in the meantime, you...you go on ahead, alright? this isn't your fault at all."

I nod slowly and turn around, heading deeper into Waterfall as Sans goes in the opposite direction with Papyrus. I kick a rock and face the ground. I felt horrible. Papyrus got himself injured because he didn't capture me like he was supposed to. So...it's my fault he isn't okay. Instead of making his life a bit better, I've made it worse. I wind around a few corners and come to where I first saw the bridge seeds. I line them up like usual and head towards the other side. A figure floats in the water, its head poking out.

Aaron.

Aaron looked behind himself and saw me, he frowns and sinks into the water instantly.

"Are you here to make fun of me?" He says.

His words are warped under the water, but I can hear him...strangely enough. I walk a bit closer to him. I look over the surface of the water, his form looks back up at me...afraid?

"No," I say,"Come out."

He pokes his head out of the water.

"Wh...what?"

"I said I'm not going to make fun of you," I tilt my head,"Why would you assume that?"

"...Everyone else does..."

"Why?"

"...Because I'm a coward...and cowards get ridiculed..."

"...Who says being afraid is a bad thing?" I smile,"Fear protects you. It keeps you out of the way of danger! It's a pretty good thing."

He looks dumbstruck at my words.

"B-But-"

"But nothing. Fear is a strength...not a setback."

Aaron looks downward for a bit.

"...Hey...can you come a bit closer?"

I walk until I was at the edge of the water. Aaron yanks me offshore and hugs me tightly. I hug him back.

"Thanks..."

"Any time, friend!"

Aaron freezes for a bit.

"F-friend?" He says, unsure.

"Yeah! Do you want to be friends?" I say, confident.

"...I-I...Okay."

He swims over a bit and sets me back on the land, my ankles and half of my skirt was soaked. Aaron turns his head downwards, looking guilty.

"S-sorry..."

"No problem! This kind of stuff happens all the time!"

"Stuff?"

"Nothing!"

"...Hey, what's your name?"

"Anna," I say, "Anna Sathe."

"...Anna...Nice name..."

Aaron looks off to the side, thinking about what's going on. He looks back to me and flashes a genuine grin. Hearing someone else approach, he quickly sinks back into the water, frightened. Sans eventually shows up. He looks a bit disturbed.

"what's up, kid?" He asks, wanting to know if I got hurt.

"Nothing serious." I respond.

"right, well, we gotta move. and quickly."

"What's the matter?"

"undyne caught wind of us." He says, pointing to where I came from. "we gotta go and-...are you wet?"

"I fell in the water." I look back at the water.

I wouldn't want to put Aaron in a situation he wasn't comfortable with. Normally I'd be forward with having him make amends with Sans, but...considering how mildly hostile Sans was when I met him...I was a bit worried that things would accidentally escalate. Sans nods. It seems like he was half convinced but didn't have enough time to consider my words. He grabs my hand and pulls me ahead. I turn back and see Aaron wave to me. I wave back. He sinks into the water again. I turn back and look to Sans, who was leading me ahead and making sure I wasn't seen by any other monsters. I look back to where Aaron was. He was completely out of sight. I look ahead again and frown.

 _No going back now._

* * *

Again, I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait for so long. I promise not to do this again...Or, well I'll try not to, anyway. I don't have much to say otherwise besides my apologies and that I've read through this story again to get back into it. Until then! For real, this time.


	11. Leaving Things Behind

**Alright guys, sorry for not updating the past few weeks, but I wanted to wait for Summer to come along so I wouldn't have to worry about schoolwork. I hope you guys understand. Having to do a fanfiction while doing schoolwork is a bit of a hassle that I don't want to deal with, but I'm glad you guys are still around telling me to continue on with this story. Onto the reviews...**

 **StarBee24 - I am never lazy, just...loose. Yeah, that's the word.**

 **N - I don't blame ya, friend! I was scared you guys weren't going to be around to read this darn fanfiction and all! I'd never give up on something I enjoy doing! Thanks for enjoying the chapter.**

 **HeartlessCore - I. Am. NOT. SHORT! It is natural height and I can't change it! *Arm flailing***

* * *

As Sans, Flowey, and I move onto the next area, thoughts swirled in my head. Aaron seemed so...different from his regular self. I was already aware that this was a different timeline entirely, but I just couldn't help but be...surprised, confused...I'm not sure there's really a word for how I felt when I saw him. He was so afraid, insecure...what had this timeline's history done to people to turn them so much. It was terrifying...I take a look down at the flower, sitting comfortably in my hands in his little flower pot.

"How are you holding up down there?" I ask.

"Depends," he says, "How are you?"

"I'm fine..." I look ahead, frowning.

The flower tilts his head at me.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"...It's just...unsettling, I think that's the right word," I explain, "All the people I used to call friends are now against me...How do you handle something like that?"

"...I don't know...But you've managed to win Sans and Papyrus over!"

"And Grillby,"

"Yeah, him too!" Flowey nods, "So, I'm sure that you can succeed!"

Sans looks to me, curiosity on his face. I wasn't really all that focused on him at the moment; I was busy thinking about where this entire journey would take me next. So far, it mirrored my home universe. Especially the "Wishing Room". Sans figured that this was the proper time to speak up and say something.

"anna, uh...what exactly...was your home timeline like?"

I jump a bit. How'd he know...?

"Uh..." I frown.

"i pieced it together. how you talked about what papyrus used to be like...knowing about blue attacks," Sans says,"i started to assume that you were just from another timeline in the big cluster that i've known, but...no, you were just out of place entirely. because _i didn't know who you were._ and if i didn't know, others wouldn't,"

"Well...yes, actually, I'm from another cluster. I'm thinking another universe entirely, but...hmm...I'm not really the type to be advanced in that sort of thing,"

"right, right...i understand."

"My timeline was...home, simple as that. I had a family who loved me, friends..."

"and now you've been ripped away from them...sort of like everyone else down here," Sans looks to the ground, "everyone's been divided."

Flowey frowns, "They must be looking for you right now..."

"say," Sans says,"how'd you even wind up here, kid?"

I stop walking and hold Flowey in one hand. I rummage around before taking out my diary. I show it to Sans. He takes it in his hands and looks it over, sneering a bit.

"too pink for my taste, but whatever floats your boat,"

"Well, it's done me some good so far. Basically, I SAVE by writing what's happened so far within it. Usually, there are specific SAVE points around to where I can SAVE there. But, I've never lost my diary. So I haven't really needed to use the other option."

"handy, huh? you can do anything and eventually succeed through trial and error?" Sans smirks,"you mind if i steal this from you?"

"It's too pink for your taste,"

"touché," He shrugs,"papyrus would never let me live it down,"

Papyrus...I still felt horrible about what happened to him. He got himself injured because Undyne was frustrated that he hadn't captured me. A frown slowly spreads across my face. Sans notices this and sighs.

"you still feel like shit?" he shakes his head,"i thought i already said-"

"I can't help it," I sigh,"He's your brother...and my friend,"

He looks to the ground again and gives me my diary back. We walk some more before stepping onto some sort of a boardwalk. I see signs on the wall that tell the story of the War, but I've seen it already. I really have no time to waste right now. Heading along the boardwalk some more, I step into some sort of marsh area. And right when I notice this, I stop walking. Sans looks to me.

"guessing you know what's coming then?" He asks.

"Yep," I answer.

We walk some more, Flowey looking around. He seemed enveloped in the sight of the boardwalk and just how large it was. I would be too, but something told me I wouldn't be able to get a rest. And then I knew. I looked to Sans and shove him. He stumbles and his the ground, looking at me with a confused look. A spear hits just in front of him. He jumps a bit before giving me a thumbs up.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" A voice calls out.

Sans, Flowey, and I turn to see Undyne, holding a spear. She gave Sans an infuriated look. Sans shrugs, smirking.

"what'd i do?"

She exhales sharply and raises the spear. Flowey looks to me.

"Run,"

And so we all did. A rain of spears flew at us, threatening to kill. Sans uses his bones to block them all. Undyne was only getting even more angry. I wound around a corner, carrying Flowey as best as I could manage. Undyne throws a spear that gets caught in my hair. I'm yanked to the ground, the flowerpot Flowey was in flying from my hands. It hits the ground and shatters, sending Flowey into the marsh. Gone. I pick myself up from the ground, the spear had cut my hair shorter; it was at my shoulders now. I run forward, Sans protecting me every step of the way.

"I've got you now..."

Undyne was about to throw a spear at us, being perfectly on target, but is distracted by a bone flying at her, followed by fire. She's sent to the ground. Sans and I stop running, and turn to see what prevented her from going on ahead and firing at us. Grillby stood there with a Papyrus who had his head bandaged over one eyesocket. They glare at Undyne. Papyrus looks to me.

"I CAN HANDLE HER," he says,"RUN!"

Sans grabs my hand and runs on ahead before I could protest. As I turn behind myself and look at Papyrus, he draws his sword on Undyne. She summons another spear. It was her...against him. I wished the best for Grillby and Papyrus...

* * *

 **Alright, I think that was a suitable chapter! If you guys enjoyed it, please let me know with a review! I have to improve this any way I can manage to, and you guys help me out! Until then!**


	12. Determination

**N - It depends, actually! She could look more like them or look less like them! And I'm excited to add Frisk as well!**

 **Madmalitiangamer - Thaaaaaaaaaaanks!**

* * *

On the long road again, I reach another familiar part of Waterfall. There was a telescope propped up to the wall. Sans gives a slightly thoughtful look at it. My head was facing the ground. My heart was racing, and I felt like I needed to sit down. And so I did, up against a wall. Sans looks to me before looking back to where we came from. He seems unnerved, but he sits down next to me anyway.

"feeling tired, kid?" Sans asks me.

"Not so much as I'm worried sick," I answer.

"papyrus is strong," Sans counters,"he can handle himself. plus, grillby is there with him,"

"I know, but...you saw what Undyne did to Papyrus, right?"

I look to the ground again. I'll never forget that fateful moment. That moment where I looked down at the skeleton on the ground and gazed into the crack in his skull. The small abyss that I stared into made minutes seem like hours. Sans shakes me from my imagination.

"you're still shaken up about that?" Sans sighs,"geez, i said it was fine. how many times do i need to reassure you?"

I say nothing in response.

"listen, if you spend every living moment of your life worrying about the past, you won't be able to focus on your future," Sans lectures,"it's how i survived. if you think i'm letting you sulk and give up, you're stupid."

Sans can be blunt, but he's telling the truth. Maybe that's one of the quirks in this timeline. Sans has a different outlook and approach on things than the one from my home timeline. It's negative in some aspects, but positive in others. I look up to him and give a slightly more relaxed look. He smiles a bit.

"there we go,"

He stands up and offers a hand to me, that same smile on his face.

"i'm getting fond of you, kid," Sans says,"might be trouble,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," I respond,"If you're anything like the Sans from my home timeline, I'm sure you'll find your way out of any fix you get yourself into."

"i didn't say the trouble was necessarily _bad_." Sans looks at the road ahead.

"So, you like having me around?" I tilt my head.

"that a crime?"

"No."

"then yeah, guess so,"

"I like having you around too, Sans,"

Most of the journey from there on forward were me and Sans talking together. I'd gotten to know him a bit better, and he was comfortable enough to explain to me some of the personal things that went on in his past. That included his relationships to people around him. He talked about a woman behind a door, and I knew who he meant.

"That was Toriel, Sans," I explain,"You were speaking to Toriel,"

"you mean that old lady behind that door? yeah, i'd tell her jokes every now and then," he says,"but i'm guessing you already know this...?"

"You'd be right,"

"huh..."

"There _is_ something that I need to know from you though,"

"yeah, kid?"

"What do you know about Asgore?"

"you mean the king? oh he used to be soft about everything, but now he's one of the most intimidating monsters out there," Sans folds his arms,"it's fitting, considering he _is_ the king and all,"

We reached another area that strung a chord within me. It was raining...but we're underground. That must mean _it's raining somewhere else_. Above-ground? Could be. Maybe not. I wouldn't know from where I am currently. We passed a familiar looking statue and came across a basket of umbrellas. Sans had his hood up at this point and grabbed an umbrella for me. I immediately knew what to do. I took the umbrella he was holding and walked back to the statue, placing the umbrella in its hand. Sans looks confused for a moment before freezing at the calming sound of a music box playing a lullaby. If his jaw could drop open, I'm pretty sure it would be doing so right now.

"what the...?"

"This was one of my favorite things about my other timeline," I smile at the music,"It reminds me of a good friend,"

"who would that be?"

"Asriel,"

You know, for a person who's able to remember every RESET, you'd think he'd be less surprised about this...NOPE! He looks like his skull is about to shatter, and it probably would if things like this didn't cause skulls to shatter. This is reality after all, not a story. What would ever give you _that_ impression? Never in my life have I wanted to giggle so much at Sans.

"you met him? isn't he dead?"

"I did meet him, but...it was pretty brief," I explain,"We had a fight and...I think I fought myself from another timeline? But that was after Asriel had the strength of nearly every monster in the underground."

"wait wait wait, start from the beginning, okay?"

We set off down the rainy trail, an umbrella in my hand. I had explained everything. My journey from start to finish, sparing everyone I came across, and managing to unite everybody and reach the surface.

"...that sounds rough...but it's hopeful in a way?" Sans thinks,"you said you saw the surface right?"

"Yeah, it was as beautiful as ever,"

"that's my brother's goal,"

"It sounds like him, like the old Papyrus,"

"anything else you wanna tell?"

"Actually, yeah," I say,"It's something personal about _myself_. It took some time, but my diary, it might have something to do with what I am,"

"with what you are?"

"You've never seen a SAVE device so strong, right?"

"actually, you're right," Sans confirms,"not even with all those other kids before you,"

"Well, I think the reason is because I don't exactly bend to the laws of this universe...or any, for that matter."

"what do you mean by that, kid? that you're some sort of wildcard?"

"Possibly. I wasn't...meant to exist,"

Gee, that skull shattering moment must be coming pretty soon. This is the third time today I've caused Sans to give me a look of disbelief. I must have a knack for this sort of thing. I wonder if I could use it to my advantage.

"you- wait, what? then how are you even here?"

"My timeline suffered from frequent resetting. From what I understand, it was a kid named Frisk, someone who I'd met pretty recently, actually. They were the kid you were supposedly looking for. I'd advise not to attack them,"

"alright, kid. go on,"

"So, apparently it was their resetting that caused strange things to happen in that timeline...but I don't think it was just Frisk specifically...I think it might have been...me myself,"

Sans gives a confused look. He scratches at his gold tooth as I explain.

"Remember how I said that I fought myself from another timeline? I know for a fact that the one I fought was covered in the dust of innocents. It looked positively morbid. They informed me of their motives, and I eventually prevailed against them...But...not before they destroyed every timeline they came across,"

"but wasn't the timeline you came from the only one fucked up?"

"Maybe not. Maybe Other Me came from a messed up timeline as well. Or maybe, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Other Me was me from a future point in time...Meaning I basically fought a non-glitch version of myself...and won. I feel like I cheated, but...at the same time, I feel relieved. That I won't turn out like that, even though I have that strength within me..."

Sans pats my back, smiling and chuckling.

"hey, even if you're not supposed to exist, you're here now, and you've been with me for a good time now. you haven't done anything to hurt anyone, and you've managed to work your way around every situation that's tried to mow over your face. you even sorta patched up me and my brother's horrible relationship. i owe you for that, hands down..."

And then, Sans thought.

"how old are you? i'm only asking because like you said, your timeline definitely bunged up a few things or more,"

"Eleven,"

"you sure, kid?"

"...Actually, no, I'm not," I frown,"I think I'm eleven, but I surely don't _feel_ like an eleven-year old..."

"huh...well, we don't have time to chat about it either way. we have a job to do,"

"You're right, Sans,"

With both of us under the umbrella, staying close to each other, a new feeling awakens in both of us. Familiar, and powerful...

We both feel determination.


	13. Showing Growth

**Celia Rachel Kelsch - Congrats on noticing my musical reference! And yes, that Metta reference was AMAZING! Disease seems like a fitting word. Something that just keeps spreading and gets worse! It just means the story is really growing on you, which is FANTASTIC!**

 **Ink 2.0 - "Most Underfell fics have me in tears" *EVIL CACKLING***

* * *

The walk Sans and I had was really enjoyable. He and I shared a ton of interests about each other. He even asked if I could start teaching him the languages my dad taught me. I'm still learning, but I could drop a few things to him if I got the chance to. The walk let me do just that! I love the sound of rain pouring down. It's relaxing.

...And then I remember the flood...So many buildings were ruined. Poor Jaliceport. We couldn't stay...But I have other things to worry about than a flood that's probably done with already. We came to another boardwalk. I knew what to do here. Sans noticed I had stopped walking, so he did the same. I take a careful step out forward before a blue light below me releases a glowing spear. Luckily, I manage to dodge it before it impaled me. Looking to my left, I see Undyne, armor ruined and looking furious. She tried to hit me with a spear, but Sans pulled me out of the way.

"don't just stand there, idiot!" he scolds,"she could've killed you just like that!"

It's too bad he's right. I would've loved to say something sarcastic in return. He seems to enjoy teasing people and getting into fights. Especially with me. I don't understand why. It must be just the adrenaline getting to him when that kind of rage and competitiveness overtakes someone. You're not you when you're hungry. Eat a Choco-Swickers Bar.

We move around another corner, why did it feel like Undyne was speeding up her attacks? This was much easier in the other timeline. And then it hit me.

 _What happened to Grillby and Papyrus?_

Surely they had her occupied earlier. What happened to them? Were they hurt? Did they have to retreat because Undyne was too strong? ... _Are they dead?_

No, they're not dead. They're not dead at all. They're fine! They're gone off somewhere. They can't be dead... _Oh no, they're dead. They're dead they're dead..._ Gather your senses, Anna! They're fine! They're fine...They're okay. But we might be not...We've seemingly backed ourselves into a corner. We turn around to see a bruised and battered Undyne glaring at us from the edge of the boardwalk.

"shiiiiiiit..." Sans steps in front of me, ready to defend both of us.

"I. AM. DONE. CHASING. YOU!" Undyne summons a spear,"DIE ALREADY!"

Blue circles spread from her across the boards and towards us so fast it would make your head spin. She begins summoning and throwing a flurry of spears to distract us from the ones traveling along the boards. However, Sans wasn't fooled, and he summons a wall of bones to give us time to move and get away from Undyne. He grabs my arm, looking for somewhere to go. There was nowhere...except...He looks behind us at the edge of the boardwalk, and then he looks to me, unsure.

"It's that or death," I reply bluntly.

He nods and leads me over to the edge, wrapping both arms around me and jumping as spears burst from under us, breaking the boardwalk. Sailing down below, Sans pulls me close. If his teeth could be shut any tighter, I'm sure they would be. It felt like we fell forever...before something soft broke our fall. It was more Golden Flowers.

"are you still alive?" Sans says, jokingly.

"Yep, _your bones not rattled?_ " I respond with a joke of my own.

Sans covers his face and laughs. "you're horrible. i thought you were actually dead,"

"Nice guilt trip. But you knew I was alive," I counter.

"pfff, and how are you going to prove that?" He leans towards my face, smirking.

And I hug the guy. I had two reasons to do it. One, I was proving my point; he can feel my heartbeat. And he knows I have a pulse. Two, I'm relieved he's okay. Y'know, for a guy with one health point, he's oddly durable. Or maybe that's just the amount of luck that seems to follow him wherever he goes. But is it good luck or bad luck? You could say good, but at the same time, bad luck could mess with others! Guess I'll never know! Sans freezes for a split second before laughing and hugging me back. It's a tighter grip than usual, as if he doesn't want to let go. I'll be honest, I really don't want to either.

"hey, anna, we don't have time to sit here you know," He reminds.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply lazily,"I know..."

We sit there for a while before I finally let go. The sight of the garbage reminds me of the time Alphys and I ventured here. Boy was that a strange day. I fondly remember Frisk assisting me with the "date". Could you even call it a date? It was _something_ , but I don't think _date_ is the correct word for it. More like...Tuesday In The Underground. You're probably giving me a strange look, but considering what I've been put through down here, _can you really say I'm wrong?_ I reach a familiar place and stop walking, taking out my diary and unhooking the pen attached to it. I begin writing what's happened to me so far before stopping. I decide to let my mind wander a bit and write some stuff that's been in my head. One of them just so happened to be my age. Sans thinks more than my timeline was messed up due to all of the glitches and resets. Could...could it have affected _me?_ I stare down at the book.

 _I mean...is he really wrong? ...I'm not supposed to exist...So...on the off-chance that I myself may be messed up...Could it...?_

I take the pen I was holding and slowly write down the age "eleven" at the end. The book I'm holding seems to glitch out. It spreads up my arm and covers my face before I could even scream. Sans looks towards me with a horrified look. My vision is blurred and soon covered by darkness.

...

...

...

 _Kid?_

 _Guess she's down for the count._

 _Hm? What's that? She ain't dead? WAH-HA-HEY! You don't know that.  
_

 _...WELL! Looks like you're right. She's waking up._

 _Girl's pretty lucky. It took an unholy amount of magic to restore her. What even happened?_

 _...Reckless girl, that's all I have to say. You suppose that did anything? Well, besides completely change her appearance._

 _She looks a lot older. About five years to be exact._

* * *

I open my eyes to see myself on the floor next to a wall. Aaron, Grillby, Papyrus, and Sans were in the room. I look up to see Gerson looking down at me. I jump a bit, and he laughs, pulling me up and leaning my back against the wall. I looked at Gerson as if I had reunited with an old friend. Technically, this was true, and that was good enough for me. I hug him without another word. He doesn't seem to jump away. In fact, it was a sort of fatherly hug. Like the ones my Dad gave me...But something's strange. I remember being shorter than Gerson. So why am I now the same height as him? I pause for a second and move away from the turtle to take a look at myself.

"WHAT THE!?"

"ooooooh, boy."

 _What the heck happened to me?_


	14. My Ghostly Friend

**Mourag - YEEEEEE! I'm glad you like this!**

 **Ink 2.0 - I'm planning something. SOMETHING BIG! BE READY!**

 **Madmalitiangamer - Dude, I am planning for IMMENSE FLUFF! So much fluff, you'll drown in it. No life preserver today, kid!**

 **HeadphonesCityActress - Dude, what Underfell fan DOESN'T know about Flowerfell? Oh my god so many feels. I'm going to hit that level. That is my goal. More feels. MORE SADS. MORE ANGST! AHAHA- Okay, I need to calm down.**

 **And tea, I need more of that too. Onnnnnn to the story! Until then!**

* * *

I take a look at myself...Huh. This actually felt refreshing for once! Geez, my attire is different as well. No more skirts, but rather, white shorts along with an unzipped white jacket over a blue long-sleeved shirt. My red hair was still there, although it was still short. I look down to see that my monotone-checkered shoes were still there. My scarf...? Yep! All there! Geez, I was worried. Was my face the same?

 _Hm...Nah, that doesn't matter right_ _now._

What happened? Did writing something wrong about myself in the journal change me to reflect what I'm supposed to look like? This is just strange all-around. I suppose it's only fitting though. I didn't feel normal being how I used to. I look around to see Papyrus with a still-bandaged eyesocket. He seems slightly relieved at the sight of me. Grillby gives a lazy sort of wave and folds his arms, looking to the turtle that stood in front of me. Gerson. Oh my god it's Gerson.

 _Anna get your head together, you've already freaked out over him being here!...OH MY GOD IT'S GERSON!_

I tried to calm down, but seeing him just made me unusually happy. In fact, everyone that I'd befriended in this timeline were here! Papyrus, Grillby, Aaron-

 _Oh my god Aaron's fine!...Of course he's fine, what am I talking about? He's always been okay!_

I felt great right now...And a bit too hyperactive...

 _Wow, I need to sit down_.

There was a chair in the corner of the room, I choose to sit there to scope out everyone that sat here in the room with me. Papyrus. Papyrus looked...alive. That was good. He and Grillby seemed to be okay after what I surely thought might've been the end of them. It seems they've gotten away from that terrible onslaught Undyne surely gave the two of them. I'd have to remember to ask them later. Grillby. The purple flame monster seems bored with everything around him. He must want his pub back. Too bad it burned down. I'll help him rebuild it if I ever get the chance to! Aaron. Aaron still looked pretty fidgety and shy...is... _is he reading?_ Yep, that's definitely a book he's reading. _The Philosopher's Stone_ I believe. I love that novel! Sans waves when my gaze lands on him. I wave back, smiling widely. Sans seems to have been talking to his brother. The two look a lot more friendly around each other. Any person who would've just met them like this would probably say they're fighting. But I like to call it...brotherly love. Yeah, the kind that makes you rough-house with your siblings. That kind.

And Gerson...geez, I can't say his name without being excited. Gerson was the reason I'm in this timeline. He died in my original one because of a gang that hated monsters. Recently, they've all been caught, and the person that orchestrated the entire mess turned out to be a very well-spoken person once he mellowed out and we got to know him a bit better. The years I've spent with my friends in my home timeline made all of us...forgiving. Gerson gave off a different aura than the others. Instead of outright hostility, he looked like a person who was threatening, but inviting at the same time. It seems that he wasn't completely affected by the attitude and aggressiveness that all of the other monsters have in this timeline. He looks...wiser, just like his counterpart. Wiser, firm, maybe not one-hundred percent polite, but definitely smoother with words. He reminds me of my father...in a way. I'm sure you could see it too if you looked at him for a bit. Gerson didn't look too different from his counterpart besides the scar on his left eye.

All my friends were here...Thank god...Where am I? This house was pretty cozy. There was a window that led to the outside...er... _Underground_ world. Still in Waterfall. Whose home was this...?

"Great...She's awake...? Good...Now, get out of my house..."

Napstablook? Now that I think about it, all of the music in here seems to fit his psyche. I look over to the owner of the voice... _Wow he looks different._ I suppose it's no surprise anymore, considering everyone else is either completely different or has had minor tweaks to their appearance or personality. Napstablook looked completely black with red outlining his mouth and eyes. He had headphones on, probably listening to some music either he or Mettaton went and made. Sans looks over to Napstablook, the latter seemed unfazed by the slight glare he was being given. It was as if life itself bored him. Well, considering Napstablook was basically melancholy, it doesn't seem too far off the mark for me. What a shame that would be though, Naps really is one of my favorite people to be around. And I enjoyed making him smile whenever I got the chance to. What a shame...

"Seriously, are you guys going to go...? We agreed 'UNTIL THE HUMAN WAKES UP',"

That was a strikingly good Papyrus impression. Everyone flinches at the sudden raise of tone. They grumble and begin to leave, Grillby taking out an umbrella, probably fireproof. Gerson looks to me.

"Talk him down, will ya? I hear you're the sort of 'friendly-type'," he says,"Hopefully better than those other humans we got! WAH-HA-HEY!"

Though his laugh is different, it sure is nostalgic in a way. I nod and turn to Napstablook as the door to his home closes. He stares back at me.

 _Okay Anna, you've done this sort of thing before. Just...play it safe._

"...Ugh, I don't feel like dealing with you right now..." The ghost groans.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I'd rather be left alone, okay?" He turns around,"Now get out,"

 _Okay, rejection. Been there, done that. I know what to do. Persue! HA! INCIDENTAL RHYMING! Gotta love that._

I didn't need to keep bothering him though, how he acted really told me he needed help. The guy just turned around and sulked, angling his head to the floor. Now, this sounds a LOT like his counterpart, which I don't blame you for thinking that, really...Wait, who am I even talking to? Must be just some strange voice in my head. But talking to myself feels nice. I've been doing it a lot lately, as if someone else was there listening to what I'm saying. Onlookers on the other side of a screen...But that's silly. You're silly, Anna. Anyways, the thing that told me he needed help was the fact that I heard very quiet crying. I get up from the chair I was sitting in and walk over to him.

"... _Are you crying?"_ I ask, sitting next to him. He turns away.

"I don't cry," he retorts,"Get lost,"

 _Okay, being uncooperative. Lemme fix that._

I take off his headphones. He flinches and instantly turns to me, scowling.

"Give me those back!"

"Not until you stop crying, Naps,"

"I DON'T CRY! SHUT UP!"

"No,"

"AUGH!"

Black music notes with a red aura surrounds him. He wants to battle _in here?_ Well, okay, I mean, I've been in stranger places. Undyne nearly impaled me in her own house...however strange that sounds. That was a date too...Man it seems ALL of the dates I have are strange as heck! Can we really call them dates? I can't believe I'm dwelling on this again. It's like...that one drama on television. You know which one I mean.

* * *

 **You've angered Napstablook!**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP: 20/20**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 ***Talk Cry**

* * *

"Don't you think you're being a bit rash? All I did was take these things here," I hold up his headphones,"Listen, I want to help you, and if taking your headphones is the key to that, then I'll take your headphones!"

"I don't want your help!"

His attacks involved keeping the beat to the tune of the sounds playing from his msuic notes. Instead of sending them at me, he sends orange and blue soundwaves. This was like a sort of dance, and I enjoyed this type of combat! It was unique in a way. It reminds me of Asgore's fight. The black music notes would all light up in orange or blue one by one, and I'd have to dodge the respective soundwaves they sent at me.

 _...Orange blue blue orange..._

 _Move stop stop move..._

* * *

 **Napstablook is making a rude gesture...Without hands!**

 **ANNA LV 1 HP: 20/20**

 **FIGHT *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 **Talk *Cry**

 _What...? I refuse to do such a thing! And besides, it probably won't even solve the situation...Or maybe it will...Huh...  
_

I put on my best sad-looking face and turn away from Napstablook. It wasn't the heavy sort of weeping. No, of course not. That would be obnoxious and easy to figure out. I just sat there and covered my face, making crying sounds. I never dropped any tears though.

"...Wha..H-Hey, listen, I didn't-"

Crying.

"Wait wait wait! I-"

 _C'mon Nappy do something! I'm running out of depressing material here!_

It took a bit more fake-crying, but I managed to get him to slowly float near my side.

"...I'm sorry, okay?"

I pretend to dry my "tears" and look to him.

"I forgive you."

Napstablook looks baffled. And sort of frustrated. Did I make this worse for myself? Oh dear.

"Are you stupid? I'm a jerk!"

 _Oh- no, I'm fine! It's just going to take some speeching. That's not a word, Anna. What the heck. Get your head in the game!_

"But hey, you _did_ apologize to me...And I forgive you!"

"...But why? That's what I don't understand. Why even bother?"

"Because _that_ let me know that you can change who you are now and become better!...How'd you become so sour, Napstablook?"

He looks to the floor. "It's my cousin,"

"Mettaton?"

"You know him?"

"Who doesn't?"

"True," I'm sure the ghost would shrug at that word if he could,"I...he and I hit a rough spot. We used to make all sorts of music together! And...then he left me for fame. Because apparently _family_ isn't as important as being popular...He isn't even any good! People only watch him because of the stupid shit he does! They're all wondering when he's going to off himself,"

"...I know how it feels to lose family," I respond,"Maybe not in the same way you're thinking, but I do know that not having that member there leaves a sort of hole that just...eats away at you."

"YEAH! And, and...and I miss him. A lot, actually. Being alone gives you time to think..." Napstablook sighs,"I want us to be a duo again. Him and I! Us! You know, a team!"

"Yeah, I understand..." I smile,"Say, you mind showing me some of your songs?"

I hand Napstablook his headphones back.

"Not at all! Hey, I want to show you one I _just_ made!" He looks excited, and goes to search some of his CDs.

* * *

(Gerson's POV)

Those two have been inside for a while now. That girl looks unfamiliar in every way. I had questions to ask, and I got answers. She's a special something, in more ways than one apparently. I opened that there door to Napstablook's house and saw these two laughing over music...

"Now _there's_ a kid with potential...I think I can teach her a few things. Because, as sad as it is, mercy isn't going to be an option sooner or later,"


	15. The CJC

**I have died and come back to life! Sorry! Originally it was for school, but then my area began to flood and we had to pack up all our things just in case our house got messy. It was pretty bad, but I managed to get the entire week off from school because of the flood. Guess it wasn't all bad then! I just wish I could devote more time to these projects.**

 **Anyways, this is what I like to call a Canon Joke Chapter! CJC for short. Have fun!**

 **madmalitiangamer - EEEYYUP**

 **N - Wuuuuut, but I explainshed it fam! It's aight tho. And I'm glad you're loving this OC's character! I sincerely hope you love this CJC too.**

* * *

"Gersoooon, slow down! I can't run that fast..." I whine.

"Look, either you pick up the pace or get left behind," he replies, "This is serious business here! If you're going after the King, there's no time for waffling!"

 _Waffling? Must be a Gerson thing._

You know, there are a lot of ways my day could've continued. I could've been attacked by more monsters, created a stronger bond with Nappy and the others, or just gone on another journey.

 ** _Being taken to Gerson's boot camp wasn't exactly something I was thinking about._**

It all happened so fast. I stepped out of Napstablook's place and I'm instantly yanked by the arm by Papyrus, and I'm out on this strange pursuit of a turtle who was somehow blessed with the speed of Mercury himself. What I mean to say is, HOW IN GOD'S NAME IS GERSON FASTER THAN ME!? He's a turtle!...Turtle monster...Tortoise monster? Is he a tortoise? I'm pretty sure he's aquatic so that makes him a turtle...EITHER WAY, THEY'RE SLOOOW! And yet there I was getting my behind handed to me by one. The marsh I was sent through was full of twists and turns, and the entire time I was forced to stare at the back of Gerson's shell. I could just _hear_ Sans mocking me when I had to stop running for the _fifth_ time. I'll show him!...I proceed to trip over my own feet and fall face-first into a pile of dirt. Great...Sans walks up to me and helps me up.

"having fun, kid?" he asks.

"No," I answer flatly.

"lighten up!"

"I don't see _you_ running at mach five,"

"hey, i'm being supportive though!"

"Are...are you sure?" I ask with a slightly annoyed look, "You sure?"

Sans shrugs with a grin.

 _This cheeky little-_

Gerson distracts me with a command. "Over here!"

I quickly run over to him, stopping as he places the bottom of his warhammer on the ground, resting his hands atop it. Once again, HOW IS HE SO FAST? That thing must weigh a ton, _and he carries it like it's nothing_. Not only does he carry it, he can shake it around like a toddler does a balloon. _With seemingly no effort._ No effort! No fatigue! Honestly, nothing could possibly upset me more than thi-

"We're going to have you fight Grillby,"

 _I am officially triggered._

"Hey calm down now! WAH-HA-HEY!" Gerson waves his left hand around in a dismissing manner.

 _He's laughing at me too..._

I guess I should relax, but would you be able to whenever every failure you make is being laughed at? I mean, I guess I should think on the bright side here, but it's realllllllllly hard too. Or maybe I'm just not trying. IN MY DEFENSE, I didn't want to do this...Is this what people in boot camp feel? MAN SAVE THEM FROM THIS! I feel like rolling over on the ground and sitting there for a few more hours...I think I might do that. I attempt to flop on my back, but blue magic keeps me suspended in the air.

"Son of a fruitcake," I groan.

"nah, just your friendly neighborhood skeleton," Sans chuckles.

"Please let me go,"

I am dropped rather roughly onto the ground. I pull my face up to give another annoyed look to Sans. He shrugs again.

 _I don't like you._

That thought was empty though. I didn't really mean that. Grillby walks over, folding his arms and looking down at me. He looks over to Grillby.

"You sure I have to fight the human?" he asks, "It's not much of a fight if they're making it easy for me,"

He looks down at me.

"You know, being on the ground and all,"

I hop up and point at the fire monster. "I'll give you a fight! A really good one!"

 ** _Convenient Perspective Change Initiate!_**

 ** _(Grillby's POV)_**

This girl is pretty hot under the collar. One moment she was fine, and the next she's exhausted and tired. Believe me when I say she has work to do. Gerson was correct though, she's not going to be able to show mercy forever. Asgore is a ruthless being that ensures his enemies don't live. He's become notorious for executing people guilty of treason. _Yes, we have had those cases before_. What? Do you think every monster was on board with Asgore's plan? No, of course not. But those few were forced to adapt or be turned to dust. Suppose I should initiate the battle here...Anna was it? It was Anna. Anna seems ready to fight...WAIT HOLD ON SHE STARTED THE FIGH-

* * *

 **\- BATTLE START -**

* * *

 **Anna challenges you!**

 **Grillby LV 16 HP 80/80**

 **FIGHT MAGIC *ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 **Check *Question life for a small moment Talk Taunt**

* * *

How. How did she do that? She never does that. It appears I've been given the short end of a really long stick here. I don't like this. I'm supposed to be the enemy! Why am I not the enemy!? I DON'T LIKE THIS! HELP. ME.

* * *

 **Anna sits idly.**

 **Grillby LV 16 HP: 80/80**

 **FIGHT MAGIC ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 **Spare *Flee**

* * *

 **Can't do that  
**

* * *

What.

* * *

 **Spare *Flee**

* * *

 **Narration says no.**

* * *

NARRATION CAN GO KICK A PEBBLE!

* * *

 **Anna is getting impatient with you.**

 **Grillby LV 16 HP: 80/80**

 **FIGHT *MAGIC ACT ITEM MERCY**

* * *

 **Fireball *Super Overpowered Obliteration Beam**

* * *

 **Fuck no.**

* * *

WHY NOT!?

* * *

 **Dude you can't kill the protagonist in only the fifteenth chapter.**

* * *

BULLSHIT.

* * *

 **Fireball *Super Overpowered Obliteration Beam**

* * *

 **Dude you're going to seriously hurt somebody with that.**

* * *

Isn't that the point of a battle? To hurt things?

* * *

 **No, you don't get it, we have to make this chapter look like Anna's going to learn something important when in reality this is completely pointless and nobody should be reading it.**

* * *

Well what about meeeeee?

* * *

 **Go kick a pebble, Grillbz.**

* * *

 **Convenient Perspective Change Initiate!**

 **(Papyrus)**

Yep, we're going to be stuck here for a while...


	16. Splitting Timelines

I run down a long path, dodging another cluster of spears. Somewhere down along the line, I split up from the gang and told them I'd meet them right before I got to Hotland. Everything was as it should've been as I walked down that barren path in Waterfall. I'd gotten used to the atmosphere of this darkened timeline. All of it seemed to have this very, _very_ bloody aesthetic that I couldn't have wrapped my mind around no matter how hard I struggled to do so. All of it just felt the slightest bit wrong to me. Although, I'd never gone through a world such as this before. I think that if I was somehow naturally born in this world, everything wouldn't have seemed so odd to me.

My father always told me that it was the perspective of things that caused people to assume something was right or wrong. He always told me that it was best to look at things with an open mind and try to see the different angles of a situation whenever I was given the opportunity to do so. I grew up a very open-minded child. He always told me that I was very mature for my age. Well, my glitched age anyway. It took a while to sink in that I was completely broken. I'm not meant to exist at all, and sometimes the thoughts would really get to me. I could faintly hear somebody talking to me as I continued down this path. They spoke with a particularly mocking tone, one that got increasingly more annoying the more I went down the path.

 _Hellloooooooo? I'm talking to you, idiot!_

I didn't respond. To my disdain, that person- I figured it was a man- managed to somehow get louder.

 _HEY, DEAF GIRL, I'M SPEAKING HERE!_

"What!?" I snapped.

I suddenly realized I looked like a lunatic, yelling outwardly at what probably was just my imagination. I began to dwell on how the atmosphere of this area was slowly getting to me. It didn't seem like he was only my imagination though, my head was ringing as if he was actually there. I figured he was real.

 _Oh she CAN hear me. I thought Papyrus had killed her ears with his constant screaming. Though, she'd still hear me regardless, so it's not like that would've even mattered!_

"If you could _please_ tell me what's with you!" I tried to keep my voice down, but he was starting to drive me over the edge.

How long had he even been talking? It felt like hours, though I've only managed to hear him. He does sound quite familiar though, so I assumed it was someone I already met.

 _Oh I COULD, but just to spite you, I WON'T!_

Oh joy, he's one of _those_ people.

"Well," I said, "if you can't tell me what's with you, then I suppose I should ignore you as I've been doing earlier! Good day!"

I began to skip down the path, mocking the voice I heard echoing slightly in my head. As I guessed, that got to him greatly. As he gave out an irritated groan, I snickered.

 _Fine! W.D Gaster at your service, here to make your life a living hell!_

I stop skipping, recognizing the name and the voice.

"G-Gaster? Where are you?" I ask.

 _Hard to say. Well, not really. I'm in some sort of void. It's black. And dark. Very, VERY dark._

I've never really been to The Void before. I always assumed it was just an empty room filled with the thoughts of the unfortunate person who managed to wind up there. There were no ins or outs, with whoever lying inside being able to see the outside world, but not interact with it. Assuming Gaster hadn't gotten any older while he floated around in that blank space, The Void could be seen as a place where time doesn't exist at all. Who knows how old he even is!? I've always been-

 _HEY, I'M TALKING HERE!_

He's angry. I should've probably listened some more. Is he always angry? Probably not. Maybe it's just my fault. I stop walking altogether, sitting up against a wall.

"I'm listening," I reply.

 _Good. Listen, I've been watching you going around the Underground. Space time and all! You being in my timeline lets me talk to you. I must say, you've gotten yourself in DEEP SHIT. And by deep shit, I mean timeline jumping! I haven't seen that ever since that kid came along._

"What?"

 _Believe it or not, Anna, you're not the only kid in the Underground right now. Someone in this universe. You...broke this timeline, sort of, when you came here. It's split into two versions now. One where you're here, and another where that other person is._

"There's another person here besides me?" My mouth drops open a bit.

 _He's a boy. His name is Macintosh. Funny guy. Dunno why he likes me._

"Macintosh?" I thought for a bit. "You said this place is split. If he does something in this timeline, does it affect mine?"

 _No, but wouldn't that be a concept! We REALLY don't need to make this story more convoluted than the entire Homestu-_

"Don't do it."

 _Okay, just making a point here! You two are living separate lives right now. I just so happen to have the ability to talk to you both._

"Why're you helping me, Gaster?" I asked, suspicious of his intent. "Aren't you just like the monsters around here?"

 _Hell yes, but I'm bored as shit. What else am I going to do? Watch you walk around aimlessly and get killed over and over?...Actually..._

"No."

 _Well alright then, get a move on! Don't you have a King to see?_

He was right, despite my hesitation. Asgore is probably expecting me by now. I run off ahead, talking to this new Gaster the whole way.


	17. Self-Reflecting

**Sooorrryyyy I've been gone for so long! English AP has had me occupied with constant essays and literature that's sort of difficult to understand. I'm fighting though, and I've managed to work up this chapter for you guys. So if you have anything to say about this double long chapter, please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Pessimistic-Comedy: No, we talked about this what are you doing- oh my god why.**

 **Celia Rachel Kelsch: Forth Wall-Breakings are one of my favorite tropes. You should expect them in my stories because I do them for comedy. And A New Leaf was originally just so I could do a different Underfell story while still managing My Mistake, but then I continued planning extensively and found that it would be amazing if I could link the two and form them into one story while still staying to their respective kinds. I hope this proves to be fun reading alongside two different people in two different worlds. But the theme will stay the same: Family. Different but the same.**

* * *

Throughout the Underground, I've seen lots of things across my travels. You know, the inhabitants running across the landscape freely, the younger monsters enjoying their moments of play while the adults would run after them, the warm, familiar feeling of having Asgore share his tea with me after we went above ground...Everyone was so happy. It was jarring to see that all the progress I made keeping my timeline safe went down the drain the second I tried to save Gerson's life. He meant a lot to me, and it was hard to move on after he passed away. I don't know how many times I've repeated this to myself. But every second I do it, I just feel like such an idiot. I should have listened to Sans.

Occasionally those thoughts would get worse, with me contemplating the idea of resetting the timeline just so I could have the old world that I knew back again. But...that just seemed so selfish. I always felt it was selfish ever since I wound up in this strange world of sorrow and loneliness. For a period, I thought that me abusing the SAVE ability I had was the real cause of this and not me writing in my diary something that never happened. But then, I realized that either option still made me feel like a villain, so I accepted both. It was both my diary and my abuse of my powers. So, I started up a pact as I walked through Waterfall.

Save once a day.

Save before anything important.

Don't go back if you missed something, only if you die; you should take your losses like a normal person would.

If you do die, take precautions to stop it.

If you don't, you're a fool.

Remember that what happened is your fault, so choosing to not fix your actions makes you a horrible person.

Periodically, I would often think that I was fated to wind up in this timeline, and these new people were supposed to be those that I stood by. But I would frequently remind myself that no matter how joyous it may seem to actually take part in a situation such as this where I can actually save that person I tried so desperately hard for, I sacrificed the world I had come to know so well. Was this what people called brooding? I guess so, considering my increasingly torturous mood. I'd never felt so down before. It felt like my mind was swallowing into an eternally dark void of which I was to be stuck in for the rest of my life. I turned by head to the ground as I walked. It wasn't until later that I realized Gaster wasn't speaking anymore. Perhaps he's talking to Macintosh. I would've dwelt on what Macintosh looked like, but I didn't have time. Because it was at that moment someone yanked on my arm and pulled me aside. The place where I stood earlier was occupied by a spear. I noticed that unlike the ones I've seen in my timeline, _this_ one was red.

I look to whoever saved me to find Gerson standing there, an angry look on his face.

"Don't let yer guard down!" He spins me around and shows me Undyne, who stood at the opposite end of the path.

Undyne looked to Gerson. "So you're siding with the enemy now?"

"I never _was_ with you, Undyne." Gerson shook his head. "Maybe trainin' you was one thing, but fightin' by yer side now that you're... _this_ is another."

"You realize what I'm ordered to do to traitors, right...?"

Gerson gave a smirk. "Ya gotta catch me first."

Undyne formed a spear in her hand, causing Gerson to grip onto my arm tightly. He pulled me down the path quickly, breaking into a sprint. I looked to Gerson, shaken from that sudden attack.

"H-How'd she find me!?" I asked, panicked.

Gerson shuffled around in his pockets a bit before taking out a camera. My eyes widened at the sight of it. That was one of Alphys' cameras. I remember seeing Sans destroy one of them down around Snowdin Forest. Looks like Gerson had found another one. He saw my shocked look and nodded, dropping it to the ground.

"It's busted now, completely useless." Gerson shrugged, looking back to Undyne. "Spread out!"

We part, a cluster of red spears hitting the spots where we used to be. Gerson runs back over and grabs my arm, sliding to a stop and facing Undyne. He draws a sort of war hammer, something I'd never seen him use before.

"Old magic trick I'm gonna show yeh." He snickers.

 _'Yeeees, because magic is definitely a surprise at this point in my lifetime. Anna he's helping you, be grateful.'_ I told myself.

Gerson grabs the hammer tightly, watching as Undyne readied herself.

"The Hammer of Justice is _finally_ being used?" She taunts, "That old tool is probably worn down from all the times you've never used it. Who's to say it won't crumble into dust with one swing?"

"Well obviously _you_ learned under the wrong teacher." Gerson sighs. "What a shame. Yeh were promising. Guess I have to take back all the brilliant praise I've given ya, especially considering yeh were so disheartened yeh needed external validation to actually _feel_ useful in the first place."

Undyne only seemed to get angry at his words. I could sort of see the tough relationship between them. The air itself seemed to tighten as these two glared daggers at each other. It was teacher and student, and the student was still so far behind the master. But Undyne was determined to prove me and Gerson wrong. So, she threw her spear forward, letting out a yell of rage. Gerson's eye seemed to glint for a split second before he tightened the grip on his hammer, causing the weapon to light up with the familiar blue glow I'd seen from Undyne's spears a long time ago in my home timeline.

As Gerson swung the hammer, his magic seemed to clash with Undyne's. It caused the spear to sort of bend before turning blue itself and speeding right back towards the commander, causing her to flinch and dodge the shot, falling over as it snagged her hair and tugged her to the ground. Gerson gave an excited laugh. Undyne just looked shocked.

"WAH-HA-HEY! HOW'S THAT FOR STRENGTH!?" He shouts, pumping his fist towards the sky, "I MAY BE OLD, BUT YOU'RE _STILL_ AN AMATEUR!"

There was a gleam in his eyes, something I'd seen in the old Gerson. It seems that everything about this turtle was nostalgic, because the sight of his excited face caused me to smile all the same. For _this_ Gerson, it was the spirit in battle- not treasure- that got him so worked up and giddy.

Gerson points towards Undyne. "Respect yer elders, kid."

He grabs my arm and runs off around a corner. I got that same gleam in my eyes as well. Gerson continued laughing quietly the whole way.

"I haven't battled like that in so long, I'd forgotten how it felt to be in one!" Gerson looks to me. "I wonder if you could feel that spirit all the same as I did."

"Most likely not, Gerson. I'm not a violent person. At least, I don't think so." I shook my head. "But your joy made me feel _some_ of the spirit. I'm sure others do too, if you'd ever done such a thing around them."

Gerson ruffled my hair. "Yer a good kid."

I grin, looking around. Something hooked the diary strapped to my side, sending it to the ground. There was a red spear in it. Instantly, I found myself dizzy. Shaking fatigue off of me, I run over as the spear disappears, grabbing at as Gerson once again tugs me out of the way of something that might impale me. Flipping through the ruined book, I find the page where I wrote my age down. It was absolutely ruined. As we took cover around a corner, I find myself shrinking back to what I used to look like: an eleven-year-old girl. Gerson looked me over for a bit before nodding with satisfaction. He didn't need to ask any questions to understand that I had always looked this way. The result was pretty relieving actually. I don't think I'm ready to grow up at all. Nope. Never never. Nobody's making me.

I could faintly hear thudding sounds approaching us. Gerson pulled me close and held a breath, looking to see Undyne's form standing just beside us, staring off in the distance. I flinch and grit my teeth, with Gerson putting a hand over my mouth. She looked left...right...and I swear I could feel her gaze upon me. But she turns and leaves the scene, having not found us at all.

"Ya okay...Anna was it?"

"Mhm," I respond, "I'm fine. Just a bit shaken is all,"

"I can't believe yeh let yerself get caught so easily."

I took out my diary and ripped out the ruined pages, which were quite a lot. That meant I needed to get writing again. Gerson looked like he was going to speak, but he hushed himself and turned his head away. I was going to ask why before I looked down at my book and realized. He was just being respectful.

"Hey, I don't write anything personal in here. It's fine." I nod.

"Yeah? What's that book for anyways?" He asks.

"It lets me SAVE."

"...So you're like that other kid that passed through here. The brown haired one."

He's talking about Frisk. My eyes widen a bit at that. Is he somehow aware of the SAVE ability too?

"Y-Yeah. They're a friend of mine."

"Relax, I'm not bloodthirsty." Gerson sighs. "Won't lie, it's annoyin' doing the same old things because someone's yankin' all my strings. But it can get fun sometimes. That doesn't make it right, mind yeh."

"I understand," I explain, "That's sort of how I got caught too."

"Eh?"

"I was thinking about how I got here, and what my SAVE ability had to do with it."

"Yeh mind explaining?"

"...In my home timeline- I am so sorry if that sounds confusing."

"Nope! I'm aware of 'em! I know it ain't easy ta see, but there's knowledge in this old geezer's skull." He taps his head a few times, chuckling.

Huh, looks like I was right.

"Well, in the timeline I used to belong to- because this isn't my regular one, y'know- you...died. Murdered in cold blood."

Gerson went quiet at that, but soon spoke up. "So let me guess, you messed with that SAVE function, and yeh tried to bring me back."

"I had the best of intentions, Gerson. Please understand that I didn't mean for all of this havoc to start!"

"Don't blame yourself, Anna. It would've happened anyway."

"...What?"

"I know it may be hard to explain what's going on, but trouble has been going on down here before anyone's even heard of yeh. I think yer blamin' yerself because guilt's gotten into yer noggin."

I looked down and closed my book after I finished writing, closing my arms around myself.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. C'mere."

Arms wrapped around me. Gerson rested his head on mine.

"...Y'know, Undyne used to love these quiet moments," Gerson spoke, "The king's gotten to her though...And I can't reason with her anymore,"

"What happened with Asgore...?"

"He was so set on breaking her mental strength and digging into her mind. Now that she's been conditioned the way Asgore wanted her, I think she's lost for good."

He looks down to me. I could see a single tear down his face. "This is just the rambling of an' old turtle though. Wouldn't want the young one to worry now would we?"

I hug Gerson back. "It's fine, Gerson. I'll bring her back for you."

Silence...

"You're a good kid, Anna. Don't you ever doubt that."


End file.
